Clairvoyant Eyes
by Vorzoie
Summary: Many envy Lacus. She’s beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she’s perfect but for her, she’s not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes.
1. The News

**Clarvoyant Eyes**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 1- The News**

It was a fine hot day for Lacus to start school. While walking Lacus is looking in the booklet that has been given to them few days ago by the drama club. It was the day she was waiting for because the drama club will perform Cinderella, which is her favorite fairy tale. Smiling she said "I wish I could be the one to perform this role, I've always dream to be Cinderella."

"And who would be your prince?" asked a teasing voice from behind.

Lacus stop and look from behind. There she saw Cagalli who's looking on her own booklet and as if not interested to the play that is going to be held that morning. "You're not interested are you?" Lacus asked with a childish face.

Noticing that she had hurt Lacus' feelings, she denies what she really feels. "I'm interested." She said smiling, a bit not.

"No you're not" Lacus continue walking to the building leaving Cagalli behind.

"Why is she acting like that? It's just a play." Still looking at Lacus who didn't even look back at her. "I give up." She sigh "I guess she's still a child." Then followed Lacus and holds her hand.

"What?" Lacus said surprised.

"You want to see the play right?" Cagalli looking closely at Lacus. Then Lacus nod. "Then let's hurry or we'll be left standing!"

The two of them run to the building until they reached the performing hall. They sit besides their friends. The play is about to start, everyone was asked to keep quiet and turn their phone into silent mode. The lights were turned off. Everyone's looking at the stage. And the play starts with the appearance of two young girls with lights focus to them.

"Cinderella!" said an innocent looking girl in a very loud voice.

_What's with this play? She looks to kind to be a cruel step sister._ Cagalli thought while watching.

"Cinderella! Where are you?" said again by another innocent looking girl in a louder voice.

_This is nonsense_. Cagalli thought again feeling funny for the play.

The lights were all turned on and in the stage they saw a girl in a ragged dress sitting in the floor. The girl stands up and looks in the crowd. "I'm here my dear sisters." She said in a very sweet low voice.

Cagalli and Lacus were surprised and at the same time dumb founded when they saw that the girl who's playing Cinderella was Flay Allster. The girl that they always have an argument with. They saw Flay looking at their area with a smile which Cagalli find insulting.

Cagalli, controlling her anger "What's with this damn play? I thought that she hated the drama club and now she's the lead character!"

"Well…." Lacus said while not looking Cagalli but instead in her dress. "I think she's very cute."

"Lacus!"

"Well, she did audition for that role. They accepted her." Said Lacus feeling a bit depress still her eyes on her dress.

"And they chose her over you?"

"Yes"

"What's with them? Everybody knows you're good, um no, you're great when it comes in performing and you really are dedicated!"

"Ssshhhh" Some of the students where staring at them badly.

Lacus' smiling. "Let's keep quiet, ok? Their staring at us already."

Cagalli was feeling bad for Lacus. She know that Lacus really deserved the role but for some reason she wasn't chosen. They continue to watch the play feeling bored but when the scene is about Cinderella and the prince talking, Flay forgot her lines and ended up being saved by the boy who plays the prince. At least Cagalli feel a bit happy and contented.

After the play. The students went to their own classroom to do their own work since its school festival. Lacus while giving food to the costumers saw a girl outside the room sneaking. She went outside and saw Flay Allster.

Flay Allster went to her with chin up. "How do you like the play?"

"It was good." Lacus said frankly.

"It was not good! It was excellent! Because I played the role of Cinderella not you…" Flay said arrogantly.

"If that's how you feel." Flay was looking insulted by Lacus' words. "We have many costumers from different classes and schools, I guess I need to leave you now." Lacus walk inside.

"You're jealous! I know, I can see it. You're not accepted that's why…"

Cagalli suddenly grab Flay's wrist firmly. "That's why what?"

"Let go of me! You idiot!" Cried Flay angrily. Everybody was looking at them. Lacus went to Cagalli and tried to stop the fight. But Cagalli didn't stop.

"Maybe the whole play is excellent, but I guess your role wasn't. Try to memorize your line first before going here!" Finished Cagalli before letting go of Flay's wrist and went inside the room to drink some water.

Flay stop for a moment, she look at Lacus meanly and went away.

Miriallia went to Lacus to comfort her. "Don't mind her, let's go inside?" she said while patting Lacus' back.

Lacus nod and went inside together with Miriallia.

It was getting dark and cold. the day is already over, they have made their part, and cleans everything before going home. Lacus and Cagalli were driven home by Cagalli's driver, Ledonir Kisaka since Lacus will sleepover to them.

When their there. Mrs. Athha smile at them while going down the very wide stairs. "I'm glad to see you Lacus."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Athha. Cagalli invited me to sleepover here tonight." Lacus greeted politely.

Cagalli kiss Mrs. Athha in her cheeks. "Yes, Cagalli told me that yesterday."

"Mom, Lacus and I will be going to my room." Cagalli hold Lacus while going up.

"Lacus…"

Lacus and Cagalli stop for a moment and look at Mrs. Athha.

"Yes, Mrs. Athha?"

"I saw your father this morning with his fiancée. She's really beautiful and seems to be a good mother for you."

_Father with his fiancée? _Lacus thought surprisingly.


	2. Accident

Chapter 2- Accident

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 2- Accident**

After the dinner, Lacus goes upstairs and look outside the window. The sky is covered with dark clouds and the stars cannot be seen anymore, even the moon. Heavy rain started to fall, the stray cats and dogs can be seen running around and looking for a shelter for the night. The leaves from the trees are swaying. She opened the window but the strong wind blow into the room and she fell on the floor, good thing Cagalli was there and close the window. The room was somewhat wet and some papers from Cagalli's table were blown.

"What's wrong with you?" Cagalli said while helping Lacus to stand up. "If I didn't come here this whole room would have been blown away. It's a mess."

Lacus stand straight and look at Cagalli. "I'm sorry; I'm just out of my mind, really."

"Because your father is going to marry an unknown woman?" Cagalli said. Lacus didn't answer. She picked the papers on the floor and wipes the wet areas in the classroom. She looks at Cagalli and realizes that Cagalli is still waiting for her answer.

"Yes, it was depressing to hear something about my father's marriage from other people. Well, I don't consider Mrs. Athha as another or just someone but I do wish things like this can be told to me personally by my father."

Cagalli sit on her bed. "That can't be help; your father isn't always here so he cannot update you about what's happening to him."

"He can." Lacus said seriously.

Cagalli stop and didn't speak. She can sense that Lacus is right.

"What's the purpose of telephones or even cell phones if he, my father, cannot even call me to say something like that?" She again looks outside the window. "I'm going home tonight."

Cagalli look Lacus ridiculously "Are you out of your mind?" Cagalli stand up and stand beside Lacus. "I won't let you, it's raining heavy outside. Besides, Ledonir is sleeping."

Lacus stop and look Cagalli then laugh quietly.

"Why are you laughing?" Cagalli asked curiously.

Lacus get her towel, robe and pajamas from her bag then look at Cagalli still laughing. "If you're going to make an excuse, make sure it's realistic. Ledonir wouldn't be sleeping at a time like this. He just ate with us this dinner and he ate heavily. I'm sure he knows that it's bad to sleep after eating."

Cagalli's blushing and is trying to make another excuse. "Well…"

"Besides Cagalli, he doesn't look that weak to be easily tired." Lacus walk to the door. "Thank you for making me smile, I'm going to take a bath." And went to the bathroom.

"My excuse isn't realistic?" Cagalli said quietly feeling ashamed. She lay on her bed while thinking again and again what Lacus had told her.

It was Saturday morning. Lacus woke up early and dressed to go home. She thanks Mrs. Athha and Cagalli for letting her sleep there last night. Ledonir was about to drive her home but she refused because he wants to go home by herself. Cagalli hug her, they'll not be seeing each other for a week because of the spring break.

Lacus ride in a bus and went down in a cake shop. She bought her favorite cheese cake and walk home. Though she walked far, she didn't feel that tired when she was in the front of her house. She's feeling nervous and continues to think that what Mrs. Athha told her wasn't true.

Lacus nod, hold her hands together and closed her eyes while saying. "Father isn't here because father isn't going to marry. Father isn't here…."

"Ms. Lacus, you're here." Said a voice coming inside the gate.

"Ha?" Lacus looked inside the gate and saw Erica. Erica was opening the gate for her.

"Good morning Ms. Lacus." She saw the box of cake. "You bought a cake! I love cakes! Did you buy it because you knew Mr. Clyne is here?"

"I didn't know he'll be coming, I just heard that he's already here."

Erica escorted Lacus inside the house. "Did you know that he's going to marry? I'm in a total shocked when he told me that." Lacus is listening to her though she's looking around. "I've asked him why? And he just told me that he found the right woman. He met the woman two months ago in his business trip and I was like ooohhh."

Lacus stop. "Ms. Simmons, where's father? I would like to talk to him."

"He's on his library." Said Erica trying to escort Lacus again.

"It's alright Ms. Simmons, I can go by myself." Lacus remember the cake. She went to the kitchen and put it in a refrigerator and went to her father's library.

Outside the library, Lacus knock. Mr. Clyne was looking for a book when he heard the knock in his door. He knew that it was Lacus because Lacus knock lightly. "Come in, Lacus."

_Father's here._ Lacus thought. She went inside and saw her father standing looking for books. She went near Mr. Clyne and hugs him.

"I'm so glad father that you were here." Lacus said

"And so do me." Said Mr. Clyne letting go of Lacus. "How's your study? I haven't talk to you for almost four months."

"I wrote two letters to you, didn't you received it?" Lacus said happily.

"I read it. You wrote wonderfully. I'm glad you're growing smart and a kind person. I heard that whenever you have a free time, you and Cagalli and some other friends go to orphanage to help the kids there.'

Lacus smile again. "Yes, we do. That's the least we could do to help those who are in need." She holds her father's hand. "I bought a cake, would you like to try some?"

Mr. Clyne suddenly became serious. "Lacus, I have something important to tell you."

"Don't tell me father, I know it already." Lacus said not looking to her Mr. Clyne. "Mrs. Athha told me yesterday. Who is she? Do you really love her?" Mr. Clyne didn't speak. "I guess if you really feel like marrying, there's nothing I can do but to accept it."

"She's Natarle Badgiruel, I met her two months ago." Lacus feels like crying but controls her feeling. "We're going to marry this coming summer after my trip."

"I guess I need to leave you now father, I'm going to my room, I need some rest." Lacus smile though she didn't feel like smiling.

"Don't you want to meet her?"

"Maybe later." She went to her room feeling ill about what she heard. When she opened the door in her room, she saw a lady arranging her things. "Excuse me." The woman looks at her. "What are you doing? And why are you putting my bear in that box?"

The woman didn't speak instead she put the bear on the box and some other stuff animals. Lacus get the bear out of the box and some of her stuff animals. "Don't put Mr. Bear there." The woman didn't speak; she stands up as if she heard nothing.

"Are you Ms. Badgiruel?" the woman look at her. "If you are I'm Lacus, Lacus Clyne, the daughter of Mr. Clyne."

"So what if you are?" She said in a snobby manner. "I'm marrying your father and not you. I don't need to be nice to you.

Lacus didn't speak and hold Mr. Bear tightly. She saw her father coming in the room. "Natarle, this is my daughter." Putting his hands on Lacus' shoulders. Natarle went near her and smile.

"She's pretty. I'm Natarle Badgiruel. How are you?"

Lacus was surprised. She knows that Natarle was faking her smile. _Why is she doing this?_ Lacus thought. Natarle suddenly kiss Mr. Clyne as if Lacus wasn't there. Lacus was really shocked that she runs out of her room.

Lacus, almost crying, runs out of her house. She was really shocked of what she has seen. She did accept her father's fiancée but didn't see that her soon to be stepmother is acting like that and it feels that Mr. Clyne is alright with that. Still crying, Lacus didn't realize that she was already near the street.

On the other side of the street, a guy was walking with his friend. "So what do I need to buy after work?"

"I don't know, what do your parents want for their anniversary?" Said the other guy.

"You just bring the question back to me." Feeling a little pissed, he look on the other side and saw a girl crossing the street. "What is she doing?" He saw the traffic light and saw it on color green and saw a truck going on the girl's direction. "NO!" He run towards the girl immediately but it seems the truck is going faster like trying to kill the girl.

CRASH….

The truck crash on the other side of the street where the guy's friend is standing. He looked scared but came running to his friends. "Kira!"

Kira, the boy who save the girl, Lacus, are both unconscious and filled with blood. Everyone was looking at them. The truck driver was crying.

"Kira! Somebody call a doctor!" Shouted Kira's friend.


	3. Find Another Job

Chapter 3- Find another Job

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 3- Find another Job**

The sky starts to darken. Kira's friend closed the window because it's starting to get chilly outside. He sits in the chair beside Kira's bed and look Kira as if the world has ended for the both of them. He felt like sleeping but saw Kira opening his eyes.

"Kira! You're awake!" Cried Kira's friend happily while hugging Kira.

Kira didn't speak because he cannot see properly and everything seems to be blurred. He closed his eyes and again opened it. He can now see clearly and realizes that his friend was hugging him tightly that he can't breathe properly.

"Tolle, let go of me! I can't breathe!" Cried Kira trying to push Tolle away.

"I was just so worry. I thought that you'll never wake again." Said Tolle letting go of Kira and sitting to his chair again. Kira sits but feel some pain in his head so Tolle help him. Kira remember the girl he saved and suddenly looked at Tolle with a serious face.

"Are wondering where's the girl that you saved?"

Kira didn't speak for a few seconds and starts to think about the girl. "Yeah, I was thinking, where is she? Is she alright?"

"I didn't know that she was very rich." Kira looked at him while Tolle stands up. "His father went here rushing when the doctors called him. I told him everything that happened and he wants to thank you but you were sleeping so he asked me to tell you how thankful he is."

"How about the girl?" Kira asked immediately.

"The girl? She's alright, thanks to you. Her injury wasn't that serious compare to yours. They brought her back to their house just an hour ago, I think." Tolle said while sitting again beside Kira. "Anything you would like to know?"

"Nothing."

"About the hospital fee, they paid for it so you can stay here for a whole week." Tolle said laughing.

"Why would I stay here? I have works to do." Kira said seriously.

"Work?" Tolle said standing again. Kira looked at him curiously. "We don't have any job? While you're asleep, I went to the store to tell Mr. Garcia what happened and he suddenly fired us."

"Fired us?" Kira tried to stand up but his injuries keep on aching so all he can do was just sit. "Why? This is our first absent for three months of working there!"

"I know." Tolle was a little pissed while telling Kira the whole story. "I told him that our reason was valid but he insisted that it wasn't his fault."

"What does he expect us to do, let somebody die in front of us?"

"I don't know, and the worst thing is…" Tolle looked at Kira sadly.

"What?"

"He didn't give us our salary for those three months of work! He's insane! He's mad!"

Upon hearing those words. Kira felt weaker that before. Same thing with Tolle who sits again and stare out of nowhere. The two kept quiet and do nothing. It was like the two felt that it was the end of the world, that there was no hope for them. Someone knock at the door but they didn't bother to open it. Until the person opened the door and went in. The two look at the nurse.

"I'm sorry to bother you two. But Mr. Clyne, call us to tell you…" The two listen well. "That if you need some help or if there's some way he can repay you. Just go to him." She gives a paper to the Kira, Tolle looked the paper too. "That's his address." The nurse noticed that the two are problematic. "You can go there anytime even tonight." The nurse went out leaving Kira and Tolle with hope and a bit of happiness.

While the two are in the hospital, Lacus was now in her room trying to get some rest. She's hugging Mr. Bear. "I'm so bad, I made father worry." She stops talking to Mr. Bear when her door suddenly opens. Ms. Badgiruel came in holding a tray of food. She put the food on Lacus' bed and sits beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright now, thank you for bringing the food here. It's so nice of…"

Ms. Badgiruel stands up not letting Lacus finish her sentence. "I don't really intend to bring the food here; I just want to see how severe your injuries are. But I guess you're alright. Are you not?" She looked at Lacus like Lacus was some kind of a kid.

Lacus was surprised with the way Ms. Badgiruel talk to her. "Do you want to see me in a severe situation?" Ms. Badgiruel didn't reply to Lacus' question, she just went out.

Upon Ms. Badgiruel exit, Erica went in and immediately hugs Lacus. "How are you Ms. Lacus? I heard that you were bumped by a car?"

"I was bumped by a car?" she asked curiously. Erica nod. "Really? What I remember was a truck. Did I have amnesia?"

"Oh yes, it was a truck!" Erica corrects herself while laughing. "How did you survive? I'm glad you are alive, and you need to be alive." Erica looks around and sees if someone is listening to them. When everything was alright she told Lacus that she doesn't want her father' fiancée. Lacus didn't actually agree with Erica about not liking her father to marry but her soon to be stepmother's attitude. She ate the food with the help of Erica. When Erica was about to leave her.

"Who save me Ms. Simmons?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry about that person; your father did something to repay him." Erica left Lacus.

Lacus went to the window and watch the stars. "The sky's so beautiful and peaceful; I wish I could be as peaceful as they are."

Three days have passed and Kira was still recovering from his injuries. Mrs. Yamato was preparing some food for him. "Why don't you just rest? Don't mind finding another job until you're fully recovered." She put some soup and bread on Kira's plate and gives him some coffee. After that, she sits together with Kira. "Eat the food before it gets cold."

"I need to find another job. You know why I'm doing this." Mrs. Yamato sympathized with Kira. "Besides, Mr. Garcia didn't give any money for those three months. I need to earn some money to be able to pay Miki's operation."

"You're father is working and I am working. You're still a kid Kira and you need to study. I will find another job while you and Miki stay here and study. It's such a shame for a mother to let her son work."

"No mother." Mrs. Yamato didn't speak but look at Kira with a sad face. "Like what you've said, you're already working; I'm going to find some job that will pay me every month, unlike Mr. Garcia who didn't give me and Tolle even a single cent. Besides, I prioritize my study first." The conversation between Mrs. Yamato and Kira stop when Mr. Yamato came in.

Mr. Yamato noticed that the two stop when he came in. "Why did you stop? Continue what you're doing. And oh, I just received my salary." He gave the money to Mrs. Yamato. "Used the money for our expenses and buy Miki some medicine."

Mrs. Yamato gives Kira some money but Mr. Yamato questioned her. "Why are you giving Kira money?" He looked at Kira. "I thought that you're working? Where's the money you have worked? Ha?"

"Dear, he was fired and Mr. Garcia didn't even pay him." She smiled at Kira. "He needs money in finding another job." Mr. Yamato was angry of what had happened. He went upstairs without talking to Kira.

Kira, though a bit disappointed to his father that he always treat him like he was not part of the family went to find job, he saw Tolle waiting for him at the other side. The two finished the day without even having a job. Tolle start a conversation.

"Why don't we go to the address given to you by the nurse? I'm sure that rich man can help us."

Kira, get the paper from his pocket. "Do you think he can help us?"

"Why of course! You save his only daughter. And I called the ambulance." Said Tolle smiling.

"You're right; we have no choice but to ask for help to him. But…"

"No but…"

The two went to the address given to them and when they saw the house, Tolle feels a bit ashamed to ring the doorbell. When Kira was about to ring the doorbell a hand suddenly rings it. The two look and saw a girl holding a box of cake. Kira stares the girl until the girl gets annoyed.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" She cried.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	4. Cheesecake

Normal

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 4- Cheesecake**

Someone open the gate and the girl went in leaving Kira and Tolle outside. The maid doesn't want to let them in since they are strangers. Tolle insisted that they met Mr. Clyne and he even show the paper that was given to them. The maid read the paper.

"The address is written in this paper but it doesn't mean that I can let you in. This isn't Mr. Clyne's handwriting, this is someone else." She gives back the paper to Kira. Kira and Tolle look each other. "You can go now." Then she closed the gate.

Kira and Tolle, disappointed for not being able to get a job walk home quietly.

"If I think it over, I don't really need a job." Said Tolle smiling making Kira's sad expression turn into a smile. "I have my parents working; I have no brother or sister and I'm only 16."

"Then why are you looking for a job with me?" Asked Kira curiously. "If you don't need one."

"Because I want to be with you, you're my first friend in high school Kira. I'm a jerk, loner, everybody bullies me until the day you protected me and besides, I want to be with a smart, intelligent, clever person like you." Tolle put his arms around Kira's shoulder. "And another reason is I need money to buy new a cd."

"Aren't you mad at me? You got fired because of me."

"I won't be happy if I have one while you don't have any and I don't want to work in that place anymore. He didn't give us even a single cent." The two friends walk home happily and not thinking of how unlucky they were that day.

The one week spring break was over and everyone must go to school again. Lacus woke up early. She's preparing something in the kitchen, something like a cake. Natarle also woke early and went to the kitchen to drink some water. Noticing that Lacus was preparing something, she asked her.

"What are you doing?'

Lacus, though not looking behind already knew that it was Natarle, her soon to be stepmother. "I was just making a cake Ms. Badgiruel." Continuing what she was doing.

Natarle was pissed at Lacus because she didn't even look at her when she's asking. "What kind of cake?"

"It's a cheese cake." Now, putting it inside the oven.

"You woke up this early just to make a cheesecake?"

Lacus standing straight and look eye to eye with Natarle. "Yes Ms. Badgiruel I woke this early to make a cheesecake since it's our first day of school after the spring break."

Natarle, remembering that Lacus also brought cheesecake the day she first met Lacus and someone brought a cheesecake again last Wednesday for Lacus. Natarle open the fridge and get some water to drink. "Are you a cheesecake addict? I think you have eaten twice cheesecake last week." She asked seriously.

"I'm not." She answered immediately. Natarle wasn't convinced of what she answered. She didn't mind Lacus anymore; she went back to her room since it was still dawn. Lacus continue to wait until her cake was already baked.

The school starts, every student find the lesson boring. Their claiming that the one week vacation wasn't enough and that they need some rest. In P.E. class, Cagalli played the basketball really great, she excel in sports. She has the highest number of points in shooting. It wasn't surprising since she's a member of the women's basketball team in their school together with Miriallia. Lacus isn't that good in sports; she can be seen helping the student council.

It was lunch time. Cagalli, Mirillia and Asagi gather in one table to share food. Lacus holding a large lunch box went to them.

"What's with that large lunch box?" Cagalli asked.

"Can you guess what is it?" Lacus asked happily. She looked from Cagalli to Miriallia to Asagi but no one gave a reply. "Don't you have any idea?"

"A turkey?" Asagi said jokingly. Making Cagalli and Miriallia laugh.

Lacus opened the lunch box and the three of them saw a whole cheesecake. "It's a cheese cake." Said Lacus happily. Miriallia get the knife from Lacus' box and slice it. Cagalli was somewhat surprised with what Lacus did.

"What are you? A cheesecake addict?" Cagalli asked. Some students stare at them.

Lacus noticing the students. "Can you at least lower your voice, they're staring at us." She said quietly.

"Are you?" Cagalli asked in a lower voice. "A cheesecake addict? I brought you cheesecake the last time I went to your house."

Before Lacus could answer. Asagi taste the cake and said it was delicious and same with Miriallia. Cagalli didn't ask Lacus anymore instead they ate the food they all brought. Since the cake was too big for them to eat, they share it with their other classmates.

After their last class, some students went inside their room and are looking for Lacus. One of these is a guy white a grey hair. He saw Lacus and walked towards her.

"Lacus, can we talked to you?" said the guy seriously.

"You look serious Yzak. What is it you want to talk about?" Lacus asked putting her books and other things inside her bag.

Cagalli and Miriallia say goodbye to Lacus since they'll be practicing with the other members of their team. Lacus was left alone with Yzak and some students. Yzak continue to talk with Lacus.

"Since you don't have any club you're into, would you like to run as the student council president?" Yzak said immediately.

Lacus, somewhat surprised answered calmly. "I really appreciate that you asked me but I don't intend to be a president, I'm contented on helping you and the other member as well, I'm sorry."

"Why? Why are you rejecting our proposal? You have the brain to do so and I know that you'll do a wonderful job."

"I'm not really interested, how about you? Aren't you going to run for president or will just stay as the vice president?"

"Where's Miriallia?!" Shouted a guy rushing inside the room and looking around. "Have you seen Miriallia, Lacus?"

Yzak was pissed in the interruption. "She's not here Dearka! Now can you please leave?!"

Dearka, not paying attention to Yzak remembered that Miriallia is going to have a practice in her basketball team after the class. "I remember, she's with her team." He run immediately outside and say sorry to Yzak for the interruption.

Yzak now lost and forget what he'll say. "I think I'll go home now." Said Lacus. Yzak didn't speak but Lacus was waiting for a reply.

"Please think about it, we'll wait for your answer until Wednesday this time too." Yzak said feeling a bit disappointed. "We believe you have the capacity to be our next president next school year."

"You too, think about it." Lacus went home leaving the students who pursue her to run. She wasn't really thinking of running for a place in the council but she feels a bit happy that they asked her.

In a newly opened restaurant, Kira and Tolle found a new job. They'll be working as waiter. Their work will start tomorrow after their school. In was a nice day for the two of them that they decided to go home to have rest. Before they leave the place, a girl went inside and is looking around. She saw Kira.

"Are you a waiter here?" she asked. Before Kira could reply, she walked away to find a seat since the whole place is almost full making Kira and Tolle anxious on what to do. The girl looked at them. "Are you a waiter here? Find me some seat, I'm tired of standing."

"Yes ma'am." Kira looked for a seat but couldn't find one. Tolle starting to feel bored upon waiting for Kira so he helped him find the girl a seat. At last, they found and let the girl sit. When everything is ok, the girl is now asking for a drink.

"We'll call a waiter for you." Tolle said.

"Then what are you here? If the two of you aren't waiters?" Asked the girl starting to get angry.

"Well, we're waiters here but starting tomorrow." Kira explained calmly.

"I want you two to work today, understand?"

Tolle looked at the girl. "We'll start tomorrow because that's what our boss told us. We'll call a waiter for you ma'am." Before he left to call for a waiter. The girl stands up.

"Don't call a waiter anymore; I want you." Pointing her finger to Kira "and you." Now poiting at Tolle. "To serve me!"

Kira and Tolle looked at her with a bit of surprised for acting like that.

"I am Flay Allster, the daughter of this restaurant owner, making me your boss too." She said in a proud manner.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.

I reread the chapters that I made, I was laughing when I notice that sometimes I use Natarle and sometimes Ms. Badgiruel. I will use Natarle starting this chapter.


	5. Decision

Normal

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 5- Decision**

Upon hearing those words coming from someone who's claiming that she's the daughter of the owner made Tolle and Kira to stop for a moment. They don't know if they'll believe or just ignore her. Flay noticed that Kira and Tolle was doubting her words and she's starting to get the attention of people near them. To avoid further argument, Kira did was he was told.

"If that's what you want ma'am, I'll start today." Said Kira suddenly. Tolle was surprised with what Kira said. Flay sit down and looked Tolle meanly.

Scared to be fired, he followed Kira in getting the menu. "Do you believe her Kira? That she's our boss?"

"Whether she's our boss or not I guess we need to do what she wants us to, she's a costumer."

Tolle looked at Flay but Flay still looked meanly at him so he removed his eyes away from her immediately. _What's her problem? We're already following her. _Thought Tolle a little annoyed.

When all is done and Flay wasn't there anymore, Kira and Tolle went to the personnel room to change clothes so that they can go home. "I'm sorry Tolle, you'll go home late." Said Kira feeling guilty.

"Don't be sorry." He put on his school uniform and they went out. It's really late at night. Only few people can be seen walking on the street. They ride the bus, when Tolle was near his house he say goodbye to Kira and went down. Kira was sitting in the back of the bus with no one sitting beside him. He looked outside the window and saw Cagalli (the girl that shouted him when they went to the big house) as the bus passed by. _It's her._ He thought.

"Why do you keep following us?" Cagalli asked Dearka who keep insisting that he'll bring her and Miriallia home.

"I'm not following you; it's Miriallia that I'm following." Dearka said as he tries to get Miriallia's big bag. Miriallia didn't let him and insist that she can go home. "I'm just trying to help you."

"I can go home by myself, you don't need to."

"I waited for you for four hours and that's what you'll just tell me? To leave you here and let you go home and walk in this dangerous place?"

Cagalli stop which made Miriallia and Dearka stop. "Nobody asked you to wait for her. Is there someone?" Cagalli said angrily. She saw a bus coming. "I'm going to take a bus and Miriallia's coming with me." She holds Miriallia and when the bus stop, the two of them runs towards there leaving Dearka.

The next day every one was talking about the candidates running for the student council. Lacus was asked yesterday but she didn't tell her friends until Miriallia asked. Many heard their conversation and start to listen to them.

"Rusty Mackenzie is going to graduate this year, which means that they need a new president for the student council. Why don't you try? I can sense that you'll win for sure."

Lacus answered Miriallia gently, "There are many students here that are more capable than me." Since Lacus was seating near the window, she noticed Flay with a guy walking in the school ground. She suddenly remembers that that guy was the president of the drama club. She stands up and went to the window to look at them closely but their teacher came in so everybody went to their proper seat and start the lesson. _I didn't know that they were friends. _Lacus thought suspiciously.

After the class, Cagalli told Lacus that she won't be able to go home with her because they'll be having a practice again. Since Lacus have nothing to do at home and they have no test or homework for tomorrow, she insists that she'll go and watch their practice. It was an enjoying practice for the basketball team and Lacus though she only watched them. When the practice was over. She rushed home because it's passed 8 o'clock.

When she's home, she saw Natarle who was waiting for her in front of the door looking mad at her. She greeted her but she was just ignored. "Where have you been?" Natarle asked.

"I've been from the school Ms. Badgiruel."

"I didn't know that you have a night class." Natarle said starting to get annoyed. Lacus didn't speak and just stood at her place. "Do you always go home this late?"

"I don't always go home this late…" Lacus explained.

"Only when your father isn't here?"

"No." Lacus answered immediately.

"I didn't know that you grew up with no self discipline." Said Natarle trying to insult Lacus. Lacus didn't speak again which makes Natarle angrier. "I'll ask your father to give you a curfew after our dinner."

"Curfew?" Said Lacus surprisingly. "Why would you do that? I seldom go home late."

"So that you'll be disciplined, do you understand?" Lacus just looked on the other direction and didn't answer. Natarle hold Lacus wrist. "I'm asking you, do you understand?"

Lacus gave no respond so Natarle let go of her. Lacus feeling a bit hungry went to the kitchen. "You're not allowed to eat!" cried Natarle. Lacus looked at her with some annoyed look. "Why are you looking at me like that? Dinner time is 7 o'clock and it's passed 8. That will be your punishment for today."

"I thought you'll be asking father about giving me a curfew after our dinner?" said Lacus trying to control her feelings.

"Yes we'll be having a dinner, but not here and not with you." Natarle look at her watch and saw that it was time to leave. "I'm going now, go to your room and have some rest." She went out somewhat happy.

Alone in her room and feeling bad for the night, she didn't cry. She just lay in her bed thinking what she has done wrong with Natarle for treating her like that. "Why is she treating me like this? It's like she have a grudge on me." She sits in her bed and thinking, _why is she living here anyway when she and father aren't married yet?_

Next morning, Lacus woke up early to eat breakfast with her father but he wasn't there and instead its Natarle who's there. Disappointed, she still greeted Natarle and eats breakfast but faster than before to avoid hearing what Natarle will say. "I've talked to your father last night about what you have done."

"What did father said?" Asked Lacus nervously.

"He said that I was right in giving you a curfew so starting today, you must go home before 7 o'clock but don't worry, I'm not that strict, If you have a true and valid reason I can let you go home as late as 8." Lacus was surprised, she wants to say something but instead keep quiet to avoid argument.

_He favored with Ms. Badgiruel; it's like believing her without even asking me._ Thought Lacus while going inside the classroom. When she went inside, she was surprised when Yzak stood there waiting for her. "Good morning Yzak." She put her bag in her chair.

"Will you run? I came here to ask that."

"How about you? Will you run?"

"I thought of that for two nights and yes, I will run for vice president." Yzak continue. "And you? What's your decision?"

Lacus smile "I… I won't run." Yzak realizes that Lacus haven't made up her mind yet.

"If that's your decision as this moment. But if you change your mind, you can go in the student council office. We'll be waiting for you." Said Yzak seriously. "So please make up your mind now." Yzak left the room just in time for the bell.

It was time for the history class and they'll have a play. Cagalli goes with Lacus in the rest room to change clothes. The rest room was almost full and one toilet place is available. Because they're rushing, Lacus pull Cagalli inside and the two change clothes. When they're almost done and the rest room was almost deserted. They heard girls coming in.

"Is he going to run for president?" Asked a voice.

"Yes, he said he doesn't want to be the drama club president anymore." Said a familiar voice. Cagalli recognize it as Flay's." If he became the president, I'll ask him to remove the basketball team for girls since it doesn't have any win."

"Do you think he'll do that?"

"Of course, when I told him that I'm going to date him he remove Lacus' name in the list for the Cinderella play and put my name instead. So I'll give him my support." The two went out laughing. And someone went in again.

"No!" Cagalli cried while going out with Lacus in their toilet. "I can't believe this." The girl looked at them while they went out.

"You have to run! Or else…" Cagalli was controlling her anger. Lacus walked quietly with her thinking about what she'll do. "After you, now she's targeting our team!" continue Cagalli.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.

For everyone, I would like to say I'm not a Flay hater, and I'm sorry if I'm making Lacus a weak character.


	6. Issue

Normal

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 6- Issue**

Lacus' group performed great and got the highest grade in their play while Cagalli's turned like a mess. She wasn't in her right mind; she can't get out of her head what she just heard an hour ago. She kept on looking on Lacus like she wants to tell her to run for the student council but she's a little too shy to tell her because it's not her nature to force someone to do something just like she wants to do now.

After the last class, Lacus haven't made her mind yet. She kept thinking of the play Cinderella and Cagalli's team. Cagalli, who have enough courage, now went to Lacus. "It's very selfish for me to say this." Said Cagalli getting Lacus' attention. "But… Please, run for the student council. That guy, he shouldn't win." She nod and wait for a reply.

Lacus, kept silent for a few second and stand up. "I won't let him win, Cagalli." Cagalli looked at her surprised but happy for her sudden decision. "I won't let your team be removed and I won't let a liar, bias and a cheater like him becomes the leader of our school. It's enough that he cheated me." She looked at Cagalli and smile. "Will you help me Cagalli in my decision?"

Cagalli was so glad to hear those words coming from Lacus. She hugs her tightly while saying the words "Thank you!" though she knows that Lacus runs for some other reasons too. The two went to the student council office. They saw Yzak and some other students there and tell them her decision. Everyone show their appreciation and started to plan on their campaign. Though Yzak didn't show any evidence of his happiness, he was still happy. He always believes in Lacus.

They started their campaign after their registration. Everyday was a tiring day, they go to different classroom to advertise themselves, and they tell them their plan. They make pamphlets, posters to give to the students. After some week, Lacus, based on survey was the number one candidate for president and next to her was Miguel Aiman, The drama club president. Yzak was also number one based on the survey for the vice president.

The last day of the week was finished. Yzak and Lacus were the only people left inside the council office finishing their speech for next week. Lacus noticed that it started to get dark and looked on her watch making Yzak stop what he's doing. "Do you have something to do after this?" Yzak asked.

"No." She answered. "It's just I need to go home before seven."

Yzak looked on his watched and saw that it was already six in the evening. "We can continue this at home if you like. Besides, we're the only people left here." Lacus smile and put on her things inside the bag, same goes with Yzak.

"Do you have a curfew?" Yzak asked as he stands up and clean all the mess in their table.

"Yes."

"Well, your father must be very strict." Lacus looked at him as he finished cleaning. "Going home before seven is a little too early especially for a high school student." Lacus didn't answer; she doesn't want to tell him that it was Natarle who gave her a curfew.

Yzak walked Lacus home since it still early. It was chilly and Lacus feel cold, though he wants to offer his jacket, he didn't do it.

In the restaurant, Tolle saw the girl (Lacus) that Kira saved some weeks ago. She and Yzak seem to have a happy conversation. When Kira walked by he hold him and point Lacus but they were too far to be seen. "Can you let go of me now?" Said Kira.

When Lacus and Yzak were in front of her house she looked in her watch and saw it was just time. "We made it in time, thank you Yzak." She said happily. "Come in and have some drinks."

"Thank you but I'm going home now." He looked at Lacus' house and saw a woman coming out. It was Natarle; she was dressed well like she was going to a party. She noticed the grey hair boy and went to him.

"Good evening." She said happily to the both of them. "I am Lacus stepmother, Natarle Badgiruel." She looked at Lacus. "It's a nice of you to always go home this early Lacus. Isn't she a perfect girl?" now, looking at Yzak.

"Yes, she is. Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Yzak Joule, Lacus' friend."

Natarle became interested at him when she heard his name. "Would you like to come in? Lacus, invite your friend he walked you home if I'm right." She looked again at Yzak. "I'm going to a party right now with Lacus' father so I need to go now, I'm sorry if I can't talk to you." Lacus and Yzak say goodbye to her, when she's gone Yzak went home and didn't take Lacus offer to go inside.

Meanwhile in Kira's house, a girl was staring blankly in the sky. She looked lonely and bored. She heard the door opened and began to be happy. Not long, a guy went in. "How's Miki?" He said happily. Miki try to stand up but she was just too weak to do so. Seeing his sister trying to stand, he went to her and stops her. "Don't stand, you'll tire yourself."

"Brother always care for me." She said happily. "How's your day? Did you pass your exam? You studied a lot yesterday that you forgot to talk to me." Now starting to be a little sentimental. "Please tell me."

"I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you yesterday." He gets something from his bag and gave her a book. "You told me that you really want to read that so I went and buy it before I go home."

Miki looked the book and hugs her brother making the book drop from the bed. "Thank you brother, you didn't forget it." Miki let go of Kira and try to get the book from the floor but Kira get it and gave to her.

He stands up since he was hungry. "I'm hungry; I'm going to the kitchen to make you and me a delicious dinner."

"Don't make any food brother."

"Why? Aren't you hungry?"

"Father came here for dinner and brought me food here. Maybe there is still food left in the kitchen." She stops talking and start to rest. Kira went downstairs to find something to eat but didn't find any so he cooked dinner for himself.

"Father only cooked food for him and Miki." He said to himself. He finished eating the food and washed the dishes that are still there. Even if he doesn't say it, he feels mad at his father. He always seems to not like Kira ever since he was young. After washing the dishes, he went to Miki's room and see if she already sleeping. Miki resemble her father and mother. After seeing that Miki is sleeping, he went to his room and read some books but fell asleep.

The next day, Cagalli invited Lacus, Miriallia and Asagi to watch a movie but only Lacus go with her. "Thank you for inviting, I don't have anything to do at home." Said Lacus as they were walking inside the mall.

"How's your stepmother?" Asked Cagalli, trying to look for a good movie.

"She's not yet my step mother. Father and she aren't married yet."

"Alright, you have a point there." She went to the ticket seller and bought two tickets. Lacus gave her money but Cagalli didn't accept it. "I invited you so I'll pay for you." The two went inside the cinema. They enjoyed the movie, after they watched the movie they went to eat, play in the arcade and buy some dress. When they decided to go home the two walked together but someone had bumped Cagalli hard towards Lacus' that the two fell on the floor making Cagalli looked like she was kissing Lacus. The person who bumped them didn't apologize but continue to walk fast away from them.

"Ouch!" Cried Cagalli trying to stand up. "It hurts."

Lacus stand up looking hurt since she's the one beneath Cagalli. "Are you alright?"

"I am, how about you?" helping Lacus to stand up properly. "That person was mean, this place is so wide, and how come he bumped me and didn't even say sorry." Cagalli said angrily.

Lacus was looking around to somewhat ease the pain in her back when she saw that someone suddenly hide when she look at that person's direction. She didn't mind it seriously and the two of them went home.

Meanwhile, Tolle was using his new cell phone on getting pictures in the restaurant. He saw Flay with two guys with her, one was Miguel and the other was unknown. They were talking seriously. _I didn't know that she has sex appeal with guys._ Tolle thought, taking pictures of them sometimes in zoom and sometimes far. _Pictures?_

Monday came and many students were looking in the bulletin board. Miriallia and Cagalli arrive together; they were curious why there are many students there so they went to see. Miriallia saw first what was in the board and was surprised. Cagalli asked what was there but she refused to answer instead she pull Cagalli out of the crowd but the students noticed Cagalli and whisper to one another.

Upon hearing the students whispering and hearing her name and Lacus' she let go of Miriallia and went to the board. She was shocked when she saw what's in it. Lacus and Cagalli's picture last Saturday when they fell on the floor but the scene was not on the floor but on a bed and it looked that she was kissing Lacus. "Lacus and Cagalli! Sharing a romantic and sexual relationship! Proven! Know the hidden truth behind their so called "Friendship." Cagalli read.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	7. We're Not Lesbians

Normal

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 7- We're Not Lesbians**

The bell rang; everybody went to their respective classrooms. Cagalli was still standing on her place with Miriallia. She was speechless, and don't know what to do. She doesn't want to go back to their classroom. She looked at their picture again, "That's not true…"

"I know it's not true, I believe in you and Lacus." Said Miriallia comforting her. Miriallia escort Cagalli until they reach their classroom. They were late for their first class, when they came in everybody was looking at Cagalli like Miriallia wasn't there. Cagalli went to her chair immediately. She saw Lacus was there sitting quietly and listening to the teacher.

_Have she seen what's in the board?_ Thought Cagalli, Lacus noticed her and gave her a smile. She smile back and start to look on the chalkboard. _Maybe not, she's smiling. I'll destroy that picture and everything that's written there after class so that Lacus wouldn't see it._

When their first class was finished, Cagalli rushed to the bulletin board and try to open it to tear the picture but many students was walking pass her and start to talk with one another. Cagalli controls her emotion, she knows that their talking about her. She still opens it and destroys everything that talks about her and Lacus.

When she's back, Lacus wasn't there anymore. "Where's Lacus? She asked one of their classmates." One answered that she was called in the guidance office.

In the guidance office, Lacus was sitting waiting for the principal with no worry in her face. Outside the room was Yzak waiting for her. The principal came in; Lacus stands up and greeted him then the two of them sits down.

"Lacus, I'm sure you already know why I called you here." Said the principal seriously.

"Yes Sir, I know." Lacus said

"You seem not worrying about that, I can see it in your face." Lacus kept listening. "Do you know what consequence awaits you?" Lacus nod. "I'll have to disqualify you."

"I know that sir." Lacus said.

"Is it alright with you?" asked the principal

"Yes." The principal was surprised with Lacus' answer. "If it's true…"

"Are you saying it's not?"

"Yes sir. It's not true." Still, Lacus didn't show any emotion on her face.

"Can you prove it?" Lacus didn't answer, "Lacus, you're one of the top students here, you belongs to a good, well-known family and many sees you as a good role model especially now that you're running for president in the student council. I was surprised when I heard this news."

"Did you see our picture in the board sir?" Asked Lacus.

"No, someone just told me and many ask if I'm going to disqualify you. As I was saying a moment ago, I was surprised because I know that you and Cagalli were best friend since you were kids and many just misunderstood the two of you." The principal breathe heavily. "I'm going to asked you this question. Do you want me to disqualify you?"

Lacus kept silent then answer. "No sir."

"But what you and Cagalli did, if ever, was wrong, It's against our school rule. I would say I was nice to just disqualify you because this kind of issue can bring the two of you to be expelled from this school."

"If I prove to you that we're innocent, will you not disqualify me? And not expel us?"

"The question is can you prove it?"

Lacus nod "Yes sir." The principal agree and gave Lacus two weeks to prove that their innocent but she can't come to Yzak and her fellow team mates in campaigning until she does what she supposed to do and will not be considered as a winner even if she gets the highest number of votes in the election. But she needs to solve it immediately since there's only one week left before the final speech and the election.

When Lacus came home her father was waiting for her and immediately slaps her in her face. Lacus was shocked with the way her father welcome her. It was the first time his father did this to her. She looked at him and was about to cry but didn't.

"What is this that your principal told me?" cried Mr. Clyne holding Lacus arms angrily. Lacus just kept quiet. "Answer me Lacus!"

"It's not true…" Lacus said trying not to cry.

"Then what is it?!" Cried Mr. Clyne. When he was about to hurt Lacus again, Natarle came and stop him. He let go of Lacus and she comforted her. "Natarle?"

"Stop it! She's hurt, please." Mr. Clyne stops and just looked at Lacus. Lacus runs from Natarle which surprised her father more, she went upstairs without saying a word. When Mr. Clyne was about to follow her, he was stopped by Natarle. Lacus just stayed in her room and didn't eat dinner.

When morning comes, she went down and decided to talk to her father to explain but he wasn't there, even Natarle. She didn't eat breakfast and just went to her school. She was thinking on how to prove that she and Cagalli were innocents. When she came, Cagalli didn't speak to her only Miriallia and Asagi. After class, Cagalli went to her practice and didn't even say goodbye to Lacus.

During the practice, Miriallia talked to Cagalli. "Why aren't you talking to Lacus?"

"I feel guilty, that's why I can't look and talk to her." Cagalli seems to cry "Because of me she can't come with her fellow team mates." Miriallia hold Cagalli's hand. "What?"

"It's not your fault nor Lacus. You know the truth right?" Cagalli nod. "If you do, you won't let that issue to affect you because if you do, you're just making that person who did all of that to be happy. Seeing you and her in that condition makes her jumping in joy." Cagalli stop for a moment, she let go of Miriallia and remember when she and Lacus were in the toilet listening to Flay. And she also remembers that Lacus was number one in the recent survey in their school.

"Are you alright Cagalli?" Cagalli looked at Miriallia.

"I know who did it." Miriallia was surprised. "Flay Allster."

The next morning, Flay was sitting with her friends when one of her classmates told her that someone is waiting for her outside the room. She went outside and saw Cagalli, she immediately try to get in but Cagalli suddenly hold her collar, hold her up and pushed her in the wall. "You did it! Tell me!" Cried Cagalli angrily.

Many heard them and went to see what's happening. "Let go of me you dirty lesbian!" shouted Flay. Hearing those words made Cagalli angrier.

"What did you say? We're not lesbians and we're not dirty!" Cried Cagalli. "Now, why did you do that?"

The crowd starts to whisper quietly to one another. Flay was beginning to be nervous "What did I do?" She asked.

"Don't deny! You made that issue, am I right?" Shouted Cagalli. Lacus went there when she heard what was happening. She sneaked in the crowd and saw Cagalli holding Flay. "Is it because you want that drama club president to win?"

"I don't know what you're saying, stop it! You are hurting me!" Shouted Flay. A guy stops Cagalli, Flay fell on the floor. "Sai."

"What do you think you are doing, Cagalli!" Said Sai. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"Why would I be ashamed?" Said Cagalli, "It's her who needs to be ashamed." Lacus went to her and try to stops her.

Flay saw Lacus. "Well… Lacus and Cagalli, together… Isn't that sweet." Said Flay pissing the two.

"What did you say?!" Cagalli grab Flay and was about to punch her but Sai stop her again.

"Why do you want to hurt Flay that badly?"

Cagalli try to stop her mouth but she couldn't anymore "Why are you protecting her? Do you think she loves you? Think twice Sai, because you'll be sorry if you do." Sai becomes confuse.

"Cagalli please stop it." Said Lacus worried. Cagalli stop and is now calm.

Asagi came running, "It's a good thing you didn't punch her or else you'll be suspended in your game this Saturday." Cagalli with her friends walks away from them but Flay heard what Asagi said.

"It's a good thing you didn't punch me, dirty lesbian or you'll be suspended." Cagalli, Lacus and her friends looked at Flay once again. "You're thinking that I was the one behind the issue, right?" Flay stands up with the help of Sai. "Then, show your evidence." She said smiling. "Do you understand? Evidence."

During lunch in Kira's High school, Tolle is looking in his cell phone. A guy suddenly gets his phone. "What are these? Photos of a girl?" Tolle get his phone back. "Is she your crush?"

"I don't have any crush and I don't think that I'm going to like this girl, so stop teasing me Kuzzey." Said Tolle. Kira grab his phone and looked at what the two are talking about. "Hey Kira!"

Kira saw Flay in the picture. "I didn't know you have a crush in our daughter's boss." Said he seriously. "That you even took pictures of her and her friends." Then he saw two boys with her. "Or boyfriends."

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	8. Save the Cat!

Normal

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 8- Save the Cat!**

Tolle grab his cell phone from Kira. "I don't have a crush on her, ok." Putting the cell phone on his pocket.

"Then why did you take pictures of her?" He said teasing Tolle.

"I don't know I just feel like doing it."

Lacus keep quiet in her chair reading a book and didn't eat lunch. She keeps thinking on how to clean her name and Cagalli. She also believes that Flay is behind the issue but she can't just tell everybody about it without having any proof. She only has four days and if she can't prove it within the remaining days, she'll be disqualified which she doesn't want to happen.

Cagalli, though somewhat depress eat because she needs energy for the practice. They'll be practicing everyday since the game is going to be this coming Saturday afternoon. Yzak came in and talk to Lacus. Cagalli just look at the two who's talking seriously. When Yzak left. She went to Lacus and asks what they talked about.

"We've talked about our final speech this coming Monday, but I guess I won't be there." Lacus said "I said I'm sorry, for what happened."

"It's not your fault. It's Flay's, if she won't tell the truth until Friday, I'm going to punch her face until she say sorry to us." Said Cagalli starting to be angry again. Lacus hold her hand. Cagalli looked at Lacus. "Lacus?"

"Don't do it."

"What? Why? It's the only way for her to tell the truth."

"What if she didn't? You'll just waste your time and effort." Cagalli let go of Lacus. "Besides, you have a game this Saturday, right? If you'll punch her or harm her, you'll just get yourself disqualified."

"Then… what will you do? Talk to her? As if she'll listen. Not all problems can be solved with just plain talking."

"I know that, but… harming others won't solve anything too." Cagalli stop and didn't speak. What Lacus said is right and she can see that Lacus was really thinking about her incoming game.

After class, Lacus walk home by herself but she's beginning to feel dizzy. She didn't eat lunch and didn't eat well the last two days because she's not feeling well thinking about her father and the issue. She stop for a moment and stand beside a post, she's can't see clearly everything starts to be blur. She closed her eyes and opened it. She continues walking to the bus stop because she's feeling weak and can't walk anymore. When she's there, she saw a cat and is going to be hit by a car, though the car is a bit far. Without thinking she runs to the cat. Kira also saw the cat on the other side of the street but saw Lacus running towards the cat. _It's her. _Thought Kira, seeing the car he runs to her and save her again from being hit.

Tolle, runs to them with other people looking at them. "Kira!" He looked at everyone, "somebody, please call a…." he didn't continue what he's about to say since Kira holds his arm. "Kira!"

"Please help the girl; I don't know if she's hurt." Said Kira concern. The girl regains her consciousness and saw Kira face to face. Kira is nervous upon looking to Lacus. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Lacus smile and looked the cat she was holding. "He's safe." Everyone's looking at them and Kira starts to feel a little shy and starts to blush since the three of them including the cat are lying on the side of street. Lacus also noticed the people around them asking if they were alright. She immediately sits down with the cat. Same goes with Kira.

In the park, Lacus was still holding the cat on her lap. "Thank you for saving me and the cat." Kira just gave her a shy smile.

"Why did you go to the center of the street? The cat can run and the car wasn't that near either to hit the cat." Asked Tolle.

"I'm really sorry." She stands up but feeling a little dizzy again Kira stands and escort her. "Thank you."

"Don't stand if you can't." Said Kira worried. Lacus sits again. He looked at his watch and saw that they were late but he can't just leave Lacus there especially now that it's getting dark. Tolle suddenly pull him. "What Tolle?"

"You can't leave her right?" Tolle said.

"Yeah but…"

"Don't leave her ok?" Said Tolle looking at Lacus then to Kira again. "I'll tell them you got sick and I'll do your job."

"I won't let you." Tolle looked at him.

"Since the last time you save her, I know that you looked forward on seeing her again, and this is your chance. Just work double this coming weekend to repay your absent." He said happily. He went to Lacus and say goodbye.

The two were left there. "It's starting to get dark; do you want me to bring you home?" Asked Kira not looking at Lacus.

"Thank you for your kindness but I guess I can go home. I'm not injured and I've been a bother to the both of you that you didn't even go to your work." Said Lacus. Kira was speechless; he thought that she heard what he and Tolle were talking. Seeing Kira's reaction "I didn't heard anything, don't worry."

"Um, yes."

Lacus smile. "I haven't asked your name, I'm Lacus Clyne." Then she looks t the cat.

"Kira…. Kira Yamato."

"Have we met before?" Kira was somewhat happy and surprised hearing Lacus asking that question. "You seem to be familiar Kira."

"Maybe… we sometimes encounter in the street." He sits beside Lacus and looked the cat. "Are you going to keep that cat?"

"Yes, I think he doesn't have any family since he have many cuts on his body. He doesn't have any name yet." She looked at Kira. "Can I name him Kira?" Kira didn't answer and looked in the other direction since he's starting to blush.

"Yes…" he said nervously. Lacus hold the cat and put it to Kira's lap. He looked at Lacus, "Do you want me to hold him?" Lacus nod. Lacus was very happy that day and has forgotten all her problems. Kira still brought her home; it's a good thing that Natarle and her father weren't there. Kira refuse to go inside and went home somewhat happy.

When Tolle's work was done. He walks home but saw a girl with two men and it looks like they were asking money.

"Give us the money so we'll not hurt you, miss." The girl, refuse and is thinking on how to escape from them. The first man grabs her bag. The other holds the girl.

"Let go of me!" She shouted while trying to withdraw from the second man. "I don't have any money!" The first man, continue to look inside her bag and saw a wallet and get it.

"What's this?" showing the wallet to his fellow. The two man laugh but someone pushed him that the wallet fell on the floor. Someone get the wallet and punched the other guy that's holding the girl. The girl fell on the floor. It was Tolle, he gets the bag then helps the girl and the two of them run but the two men followed them. They saw a bus and went in immediately leaving the two men.

The girl sits and was speechless. Tolle sits beside her and gave her the bag and the wallet. "Are you alright?" The girl starts to cry. "Don't cry here."

"I was so afraid." Tolle did nothing but to listen to her. When everything's alright and the girl was calm. She thanked Tolle and introduced herself. "My name is Miriallia Haw. How about you?"

"I'm Tolle Koenig. Don't worry now, your safe." He said smiling to comfort Miriallia. He saw that he was near his house. "I'm afraid I'll leave you here."

"It's alright, you did save me and that was the bravest thing I ever saw." Tolle was glad to hear those words. He stands up and say goodbye to Miriallia. When he was outside the bus Miriallia smile at him from the window. Tolle, though tired became energetic again and he walked quietly with a happy, satisfied face.

In the bus, Miriallia was sitting happily but she suddenly feels something beside her. She looked and saw it was a cell phone. "This was his." She said when she saw Tolle and Kira in the wallpaper of the phone. "He forgot his phone."

Inside Lacus' room, Lacus looked in the window holding Kira, the cat. She saw a shooting star; she closed her eyes and wish. _I wish that this issue about me and Cagalli will stop, please help me to find any evidence to clean our name._ She looked at Kira, "Everything will be alright now, Kira." She said smiling.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	9. Finding A Reason

Normal

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 9- Finding A Reason**

The next day, Tolle isn't in his right mind. Even in his work, he doesn't do well it is because he lost his cell phone that was given to him for his birthday. "I'm sorry if you lost your cell phone." said Kira "But… Tolle, this isn't the end. There's still many phone there that are waiting to be bought."

Tolle sit down and try not to listen on what Kira is saying. Flay went inside and it seems that she's looking for someone so she walk around but soon went outside when she didn't found the person she's looking for. Tolle was looking at her all the time she was inside. _So she's a high school student like us._ He thought. _And she has the same uniform like the girl Kira saved._

Flay continue to search outside and in a near flower shop she saw Miguel. She called him but it seems that he didn't hear her. So she decided to get there. Miguel was surprised seeing Flay. "I thought that you'll be waiting me in the restaurant but you weren't there so I look for you." Explained Flay sweetly, she looked at the flowers that Miguel is holding. "Are those for me?" Without hearing Miguel's answer she took the flowers from his hand and smells it. "It smells good." She said happily. "So… Where will we go for our date?"

"We're not going for a date today Flay." Flay's smile fade and she looked meanly at Miguel. "I need to prepare for my speech for Monday." He explained not looking at Flay's eyes.

"Why would you worry about that? You're already the winner, who would vote for that Lesbian Lacus?" She said laughing. She holds Miguel's hand tightly. "Come on, I want to go to a date." Miguel refuses but soon was convinced by Flay. The two went for a date and enjoy the whole time they were together but Miguel couldn't enjoy it completely since he knows that he's playing dirty in the campaign.

After practice Miriallia decided to stop by in the place where Tolle had saved her. She's feeling a little scared since the incident just happened yesterday. She continues to wait though her legs were tired of standing because she really wanted to return the phone but she didn't see him. Instead she went home looking disappointed.

"Tomorrow's our game my fellow team mates; we need to win if we want to stay in this league!" Cagalli shouted with full strength to her team mates while holding a ball in her hands. Lacus was there sitting all alone and not minding their practice. _I thought she wanted to see our practice badly but she isn't looking at us._

Miriallia came running late looking haggard with her hair uncombed. She immediately put her bag next to Lacus. "Please keep an eye on my bag Lacus." She combs her hair hastily while putting the phone from her pocket to the bag. Lacus was staring in the phone and Miriallia noticed it.

"A new phone?"

"No…" Miriallia answered. "It's not mine, somebody left it last Wednesday night." Lacus still stare at the phone, she doesn't know why but she can't remove her eyes away from it, it's like there something important in it. "It's a new model; would you like to look at it?" Lacus said "yes" and took the phone from Miriallia's hand. Miriallia put the comb back and gets her towel before running to her team mates.

"This is Kira." She said surprised when she saw the wallpaper in the phone then looked at Miriallia who's playing in a concentrate manner. "Then this must be Kira's phone." When the team decided to take a short break Lacus talked to Miriallia.

"Do you know the person who owns it?" Asked Lacus.

"No… not exactly." Miriallia answered shyly remembering how Tolle have saved her. "I don't know him… and I don't even know how will I give this back to him. And I don't have any free time until Saturday; I think he's missing his phone now."

"Do you want me to give him this? Well I have a lot of time." Lacus asked excitedly. The truth is, knowing that Kira owns it, she feels alive for unknown reasons. Maybe she just wants to bring back the kindness that Kira gave her the other day by giving back his missing phone. Miriallia doesn't want Lacus to give it back since she wants to see Tolle again but decided to let her. She doesn't have enough free time.

"Will you?" Asked Miriallia. "I want to see him again that's why I want to give him this personally but I think he really needs this and this is expensive." She felt disappointed for the only chance to meet him again but then again, she doesn't have free time to do so. "Thank you… please tell him that Miriallia found it and that I want to give it personally but I couldn't."

"I'll tell him Miriallia." She looked at her watch and immediately gets her bag. "I'm going now, good luck! I'll watch your game tomorrow." She said then wave her hands to them and went home.

When she got home, her father wasn't there and so is Natarle. She change clothes and ate dinner alone. She feed Kira before going to bed. "Father's back from his business trip but I cannot feel his presence." She said to Kira who's already sleeping. "Oh Kira! I have Kira's phone with me." She took the phone from her bag and look at it. "I'm going to bring this to him but first I'll get his number from the directory to tell him."

She gets the directory and when she found the list of Yamato in their town. "Oh my, there's so many Yamato in this place." She calls each number until she came to the last Yamato. "Yuko Yamato, I really hope that this is his number." She dials the number. Someone answered the phone.

_Hello this is Yamato residence, what can I do for you?_ Said the sweet low voice from the phone.

"Hello, this is Lacus Clyne, I'm a friend of Kira. Can I talk to him?"

_He isn't here_. Then she coughs hard. _Do you want to leave a message for him?_ Then coughs again.

Lacus became worried about the girl. "Please tell him to meet me tomorrow morning at the park, I'm giving back…" but before she could continue she heard someone fell on the floor. "Hello! Are you there? Are you alright? Hello!"

_I'm alright. I'll tell him your message._ Then put down the phone.

She puts down the phone thinking about the person who answered it. "I hope she's alright."

In Yamato's residence, Mr. Yamato came in but saw Miki lying on the floor unconscious. "Miki!" He brought Miki upstairs and let her rest. He prepares soup for her. When Kira arrived his father rushed towards him and was ready to hurt him. Kira was surprised with the way his father has welcomed him.

"Father? Why?" His father let him go and continue what his was doing before Kira came.

"Next time, go home early to look after Miki. If I didn't come home early she would be dead by now." He said angrily to Kira. He finished what he's doing and head outside to calm himself.

"Miki?" worried about her situation, he rushed to Miki's room but Miki's sleeping so he didn't bother to get in.

Lacus isn't sleeping yet. She took the cell phone from the table beside her bed and looked at it. "It isn't that bad if I'll take a look at his pictures." She went to the gallery and look at the images. All she sees was Tolle images with few Kira shots. She continues to look smiling but then saw a girl who looks familiar. She zooms and realizes that it was Flay. "Flay?" Surprised, she rises from her bed looking focus on the picture. She looks blankly on the room. "Do they know each other?"

She again continues to look and saw many pictures of Flay now with two guys with her. One is Miguel and the other is unknown but the unknown guy looks like to her a photographer and the person she saw in the mall. He was handling the pictures to Miguel and Flay. She noticed that those pictures were her and Cagalli. "Flay really wants me to be disqualified but it won't happen now."

Meanwhile, Cagalli just came home from her practice. She looks tired with sweat all over her body. Her shirt's also wet from behind. She gets a towel from her bag and wipes her face then neck then her back but she's having difficulty wiping her back so she stop and sits in the stair. "I'm tired, I do wish we'll win tomorrow." She said to her self. She gets her bag then stands. She heard the gate opened and the sound of a car. After a few seconds, a man came rushing towards her angrily. His eyes were burning in anger.

Cagalli stare at the man and greeted him. "Welcome back father!" she said happily with a big smile in her face. Mr. Athha didn't answer her greetings instead he immediately hits Cagalli face. Cagalli was surprised with the way his father acted upon her. She didn't look back at him. She grabs her bag and immediately runs heading to her room. She locked the door and jumps to the bed covering her self with a blanket.

Mrs. Athha was watching them from afar. She felt bad for both sides but can't help sympathizing with Cagalli more. She decided to go upstairs passing by Mr. Attha.

"Why didn't you told me about this?" he asked angrily. Mrs. Athha just nods and stops. She doesn't know what to answer. "I'm running for next year's election. This kind of news will just ruin my name and I'm not going to let that happen!"

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	10. I'll Always Believe In You

**Clarvoyant Eyes**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 10 – I'll Always Believe In You**

When morning came, Kira woke early and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for Miki. He was still in his pajama when he brought the food to Miki's room but she was still sleeping. He put the food on the table next to her bed and decided to go to his room and read some books since it's his only free time. He's starting to get bored, he looked on the clock. "Its 9 in the morning and yet she's still sleeping."

Time passes by slowly for Kira. He kept on looking the clock until 2 hours had already passed. He went downstairs to prepare lunch for Miki and for his mother who's going home. When everything is prepared her mother looking haggard opened the door. She's holding a big plastic bag of food and put it on the table. She wipes her sweat with her hands and sits breathing fast. "Preparing lunch? Don't bother Kira, I got my salary today and I bought food." Said her mother. She asked Kira to bring some food to Miki's room but Kira told him that Miki is still asleep. "She'll immediately get up when she smells this food.

Kira brought the food upstairs still in his pajama. When he got there, he put her lunch beside her breakfast. He's feeling a little hot in the room so he opened the window for the fresh cold air to blow inside. Miki woke up but Kira didn't notice it until she tried to sit. He rushed to helped her.

"Do you know Lacus?" asked her sister curiously making Kira surprised and excited at the same time but not showing it to her sister. "She called last night."

"What did she say?" asked Kira immediately.

"She said she'll be waiting for you in the park tomorrow morning." Hearing the word morning Kira immediately get up the bed and the two of them looked the clock. It's 11:40am.

Kira kissed her sister's forehead and went to his room to change clothes, get his bag and put his shoes. He runs down and say goodbye to her mother. He runs to the park since it wasn't that far from their house. He was breathing heavily when he got there. He looks around only seeing couples walking, kissing, and eating together but didn't see any girl who has a pink hair. "She's gone." He said disappointed looking in his watch, its 12:05pm. Tired, he sits on one of the vacant chair thinking on what excuse he'll tell her if ever they'll meet again.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Kira." Said a voice from behind. Kira looked behind and saw Lacus standing. He stands up while Lacus goes to the chair and sit. "How long did you wait? My guardian (Natarle) didn't allow me to go out this morning so I waited until she left."

"I didn't wait…" He said. "I just came here just now." Trying to make Lacus feel that it's alright.

"I'm glad you didn't wait."

"Why did you call? I mean…. Do you have a problem?" asked Kira worried putting his hand on his pocket then to his head and nod. "My sister just told me this morning, just this morning." He explained.

"Oh, the girl that I talked to yesterday was your sister. I hope she's alright." She said.

"She's alright." Then sits an inch away from Lacus.

Lacus gets the phone from her bag and showed it to Kira. "Is this yours?" Kira was surprised but didn't show his reaction to Lacus. He looked at it carefully without holding it and recognized it as Tolle's phone. But how did Lacus have his phone? That's the question playing in his mind. "Or from your friend?"

"It's Tolle's. I'm glad you have it." He answered. "Tolle would be happy."

"I'm also glad to have it." Said Lacus suddenly becoming serious, she moved the phone away from Kira. "Do you know Flay?"

Kira didn't answer until remembers a girl claiming she's their Boss' daughter and introduce her self as Flay Allster. "Flay? I know her by name?" To know if she and Kira we're talking about the same person she showed a picture of Flay from Tolle's phone. "It's her, she's Flay. Why are you asking?"

Lacus stands. "I thought that you know her. I won't be returning this phone to your friend until I printed these pictures, can you tell him that?" Kira becomes more curious of what's happening.

"May I know why?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?" asked Lacus like she's doubting Kira for she have experienced many people who doubted her words including her most beloved father.

"I'll always believe in you." Said Kira. Upon hearing those words, Lacus doubt turned into hope. She told Kira everything about the issue and why she needs the pictures. Kira decided to help her. He's not involved and has anything to do with this problem but something within him keeps telling to help her. Kira first call Tolle to say that his phone is safe and that they'll return it tonight. With this news, Tolle brightened up. Kira and Lacus printed the pictures and find the unknown man in the picture.

They went to different photo shop to look for the unknown man. When they came to the last photo shop a man came outside. Kira recognized him as the unknown man in the picture. He holds the guy, when he saw Lacus he tries to cover his face. "Can we talk to you for a moment?" Asked Kira. The man agreed with them.

Lacus gets the printed photos on her bag and showed it to the guy. "These are your work, right?" the man didn't answer. He looked the other way snobbing Lacus. "Please…" Said Lacus.

The man looked at her and felt a little guilty since he was paid to do those things. "Yes, all of those are my work. I'm sorry ok?" He then tried to run but Kira get him. "What?" he said in a low voice since he doesn't want to get attention from the people walking.

"She needs your help, please listen to her." Begged Kira.

"My friend and I became the talked of the campus because of these photos, they posted one on the bulletin board then display some on the net and the others are printed in our school newspaper. You don't know how much shame we're feeling about these false photos." Said Lacus.

"False photos? I just took pictures of you and her." Cried the man now not minding if some people start to stare at them. "How could you say false?"

"Just took pictures? What I remember in this photo is that we're on the floor but in this photo we're on a bed." said Lacus. "If you're a true photographer, you wouldn't do these things, making false photos." The man stopped for second and think of what he has done. She's right; a good photographer wouldn't make false photos. He apologized and asked her what he can do to solve the problem he had caused. But Lacus didn't ask for anything. For her, his apology is enough.

"But if you need me, I'll be glad to repay my sins to you and to your friend." He said before leaving Kira and Lacus. He gave his address so that if Lacus changed her mind, she can go to him.

When everything is alright. Lacus and Kira find themselves walking on the street looking around. Helping Lacus made Kira feel complete that day for unknown reasons. They found themselves hungry in the middle of their quiet walk in the street. They haven't eaten lunch and it's already 4:30. Lacus tried to treat Kira for his help but Kira paid for her. They just ate burgers and fries in a fast-food and talked about their everyday life. Kira then remembers the girl in the photo, he remembers her as the girl in gate and the girl he saw when he's in the bus. "What's the name of your friend?" he asked after drinking soda.

Before answering Lacus finish chewing her food first. "Her name is Cagalli, do you know her?" wiping her mouth with a tissue. She looked at Kira and saw ketchup beneath his lips. She gets another tissue and wipes his but Kira feel shy and immediately stand up turned back from her while wiping it with his hanky. "So… Do you know my friend Cagalli?" she repeated her question.

"Not exactly." He answered still not looking at her direction. "I've seen her several times. The last time I saw her is I think three weeks ago when she's walking with her friends late at night." Said Kira returning to his seat. Lacus stopped eating. "Is there a problem?"

She looked at Kira. "I forgot, today is her game. Do you want to watch it?" Kira said yes. The two of them take the bus and went to their rival school gymnasium.

It was 4th quarter and only few minutes left. Cagalli's team needs 4 points to defeat the other team. Lacus and Kira watched them from above. "I hope they'll win." Said Lacus. Miriallia was already sitting on the bench looking tired. The other team shoots again leaving Cagalli's team to gain 6 points. She calls for a time out.

"We need to win ok? Because if we didn't, our team is doomed!" She shouted thinking about the student council soon to be winner, Miguel. Like her teammates she's also given up on winning this game but when she saw Lacus waving her hand to her with a guy. She gained faith but didn't remove his eyes from the Kira. _Who's that guy?_

The game is really tough but they won after Cagalli did some miracle shots. "They won!" Cried Lacus joyfully to Kira who also seems happy and looking at Cagalli. "I want you to meet her." She pulls Kira but he refuses since it's time to go to work." Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry." Apologized Kira. Lacus handed him Tolle's phone.

"Please tell your friend Tolle that Miriallia is the one who found it and Miriallia is my friend. Thank you for everything, Kira." Said Lacus. Kira wants to say something to her but didn't dare to instead he rushed outside to go to his work.

Lacus went to Cagalli. "You won!" Cagalli then hugs Lacus.

"Ha! Not because you won doesn't mean it'll stay." Insult Flay.

"Just say sorry Flay and I'll forgive you." Lacus told her seriously. Flay just ignores her and walks away from them. "Just say sorry Flay, that's all we need." Continue Lacus as Cagalli looks at her curiously.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	11. Meaningless

Normal

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 11- Meaningless**

The team rejoiced after their tiring but winning game. Though their sweaty, they still went to Cagalli's house to celebrate. It's a double celebration for Cagalli since Lacus told her everything that happened. Mr. Athha wasn't there and only Mrs. Athha who cooked a wide variety of food from snacks to sweet deserts to heavy dinner. Since Lacus has a curfew she decided to go home early and say goodbye to everybody. Meanwhile, Kira gave back Tolle's phone. He also told him that Miriallia, friend of Lacus, was the one who found it.

"Thank you to my phone, you and Lacus meet again." He said looking at his precious phone. _So Miriallia and Lacus are friends_. He thought happily.

"And who is this Miriallia?" Teased Kira.

"Uh… no one, just Lacus' friend just like what you've said." He replied nervously then continues his work.

Monday came, Lacus was waiting for Flay's arrival early in the morning but instead she saw Miguel so she talked to him. "I don't want to make things worse so please come with me in the principal's office before the speech begins."

"Why would I go there?" defense Miguel. "I don't remember doing anything to anyone."

"Can you please stop being a liar? I have everything that I need to prove that those images were false. Why do you play dirty?" Miguel just kept quiet feeling nervous while Lacus continue. "It's just a school election." She gets something from her pocket and shows him a photo which surprised him. "Please talk to Flay and come with me in principal's office. I'll be waiting for the two of you…"

"What if we don't come?"

"Then you leave me no choice but to tell the principal and students here that it was all your doing." Lacus put the photo back in her pocket and leaves Miguel alone in the corridor not knowing what to do. _I hope they'll come. I don't want to make this issue big._

When the speech is about to start and every student are called to the hall, Yzak talked to Lacus to just go to the principal's office alone and never mind Miguel and Flay. The two went there and told everything, she showed the proof to the principal.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you and Cagalli. Please go to the hall and make your speech in front of them like nothing happened. You and Cagalli won't be expelled."

"What about that Miguel? Isn't he going to be disqualified?" Asked Yzak. "All of this was his doing." The principal looked at Lacus.

"I don't want him to be suspended or disqualified. All I want is for him and Flay to say sorry. I don't want to use this situation to make me the winner."

"But he…"

"Please Yzak." She looked at Yzak trying to convince him that it's ok. He didn't argue anymore and they immediately went to the hall. Everyone was surprised when they saw Lacus together with her fellow teammates in the stage. What they know is that she's already disqualified. Flay was one of the students who were surprised and starts to feel scared. She remembers what Lacus told her last Saturday.

The speaker called Lacus first. As she stands in front of everyone, she sees Cagalli cheering her in her seat and Flay looking at her. "My fellow students and teachers. I believe that all of you are surprised why I am allowed to be standing here in front of you. First, I'll explained about the issue that I know made most of you think of me and my friend Cagalli as people who does dirty things. It isn't true." The crowd whisper to one another. "Like what my school mate Flay Allster said, we need evidence to prove something." Miguel stands to his seat. Lacus again looks at Flay who seems to be afraid for the next word that will come out from her mouth. They kept staring at one another for a few seconds before she continued.

"I have that evidence." Yzak was glad that Lacus is now defending herself while Flay stands from her seat and gets out of the hall. "But it's very personal that I won't be mentioning the names of those who did this to me." Miguel feels relieved but guilty. When Lacus finished her speech and it was his turn. He told everything to the students, he say sorry to everyone especially to Cagalli and Lacus but Flay's name wasn't mention.

After the speech, Miguel became the next talk of the campus. He also withdraws from running in the student council after the speech. After two days, the election began. Many said that Lacus is already the winner but she wants to hear the official result next week though she also believes them.

"You told me that Tolle is your friend's friend, do you know where to find him?" Asked Miriallia to Lacus shy while playing with her fingers.

"I really don't know I just give the phone to his friend in the park. If you want I'll call him and asked for Tolle's number." Answered Lacus. Miriallia blushed and walks away from her as she holds her cheeks.

In the restaurant, Flay was sitting alone crying. Kira gave her the juice she just ordered. She looked at Kira. "Do you need anything else?" he asked then Flay looked away. _Why is she crying? Maybe Lacus already told the truth and she feels guilty._

"Why are you looking me like that? Do I look miserable?" cried Flay.

"No… It's just… I don't like seeing people crying." Said Kira honestly, Flay stop crying and wipes her tears with her hanky. "That's nice." He said smiling then walks away while Flay still looked at him.

When the result came, Lacus became the new president and Yzak was her vice president. Most of the winners came from their group. After class Lacus runs to her house to tell his father about this since they haven't talk after he slapped her. When she's came Erica's putting baggage in the car. "Where's father?"

"Oh, Ms. Lacus!" Erica hugs her merrily then let go. "Haven't your father told you?"

"Told me what Ms. Simmons?"

"That he'll go to a business trip together with Natarle, he just left this morning and I'll be following them." Now finished putting the things in the car. "Don't worry Ms. Lacus, he'll be back this summer for the wedding." Then she went inside the car. "Goodbye Ms. Lacus, I hope to see you this summer and I wish you'll be smiling when we meet again." Then she closed the window and told the driver to go.

Lacus was left alone crying in front of her house. "He didn't even say goodbye to me." Cried Lacus. "Winning in this election is meaningless." Her cat, Kira, walks around her.

At home in Kira's house. Kira was looking in the calendar and saw that only two weeks left before his birthday. "My birthday." He's not really excited in his birthday since they don't prepare anything special for him. Only Miki and her mother prepare for him like baking cookies and cakes and his father don't greet him unless her mother told him to. He read one of his books but soon gets bored. He remembers Lacus. "No! I will not call her at this time of the night. She might be sleeping by now." He said to himself. His mind told him not to call but something keeps telling him to call.

He stands up and looks at the clock, its 11:00pm. "I will not call her!" he shouted trying to stop him from getting the phone but he still finds himself in front of the telephone. He dials the phone and the phone is ringing from Lacus' house, he heard a noise from Miki's room and immediately put the phone down and rushed to her help.

Miki's lying on the floor breathing heavily with high fever. Kira puts her on bed and doesn't know what to do. His father won't be back until the next day and her mother take overtime. He gives Miki wet towel and put on her forehead to lessen the heat coming from her body.

Meanwhile Lacus came after doing her home works from his father's library. "I thought I heard the phone ring." She looked at their caller I.D. and saw Kira's number. "Why did he call?" Curious of his late phone call, she dials his number.

Kira worried and doesn't know what to do next gets the phone. "Yamato residence, what can I do for you?" he asked tiredly.

"It's me Kira, Lacus…"

"Lacus? Why did you call? Is there a problem?" he asked.

"That's my line. Why did you call here? And why is your voice sounds different? Are you having a problem?" asked Lacus worriedly.

"No." Said Kira trying not to make Lacus worry.

"Don't hide it Kira. I know there's something bothering you. What is it?" insisted Lacus.

"My sister has a high fever, I don't know what to do, I gave her wet towel but nothing change."

"I'll go there, now Give me your address." She replied impulsively.

"No way, it's too late and dark outside." Answered Kira who also became worried for Lacus. "Don't worry."

"Kira… Just give me your address, I promise I will be alright." Kira gave his address and did what Lacus has told him. Lacus immediately change clothes, get some medicine, went to the kitchen and wake Martin to drive her to Kira's house.

Martin drives the car and Lacus was seating looking outside worried. "I hope she'll be alright." She said to herself. Kira's looking at her ill sister now breathing heavily.

"Everything will be alright Miki." He whispered as he holds her hand.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	12. Kira to the Rescue

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 12- Kira to the Rescue**

When Kira heard the sound of a car, he immediately goes down. He looked in the window and saw Lacus getting down from the car. He went out and opens the gate. Lacus get her things then ask Martin to wait for her. Kira and Lacus immediately went to Miki's room. She put her things on the table. She gets the towel and asks Kira to get a bowl of cold water and ice if there's available. She gets her thermometer then put it to Miki's ears then get it again. "39.5 She'll get a convulsion in this temperature." She then saw Miki's eyeballs starting to sunken. "She's convulsing."

She starts to unbutton Miki's blouse but when Kira came with the bowl of cold water; she immediately put the towel there and wipes it to Miki's face. She then continues to unbutton Miki's blouse but she suddenly remembers that Kira's a guy. She turned at Kira "Can you get out of the room Kira?" She politely asked. Kira understood what Lacus means on saying that so he went out and closed the door. She continues what she's doing again, now she's wiping her body. Miki eyes were back to normal. Soon Miki woke up and realizes a girl was with her, she moved suddenly in surprised. "Don't worry?" Said Lacus smiling. Miki became shy when she saw her blouse unbuttoned. "How are you feeling?"

"Still the same." She answered weakly. Lacus lay her hands on Miki's forehead.

"Your fever is still high." She gets something from her bag. She reads the medicine carefully then opened it and carefully handed it to Miki. "This is an analgesic. This will lower your fever, please drink it." Miki gets the tablet and the glass of water then let her drink. Lacus gets a cooler dress for Miki in the drawer and asks her to change clothes. After it, Miki sleeps again. "I hope she'll be alright." She said to her self as she cleans everything.

Kira was waiting in the kitchen together with Martin whose drinking coffee. "This coffee is good." Praised Martin. "How did you do it?"

"I just mixed it with sugar and hot water." Kira answered. He heard footsteps and saw Lacus getting down of the stairs. He stands up and went to her. "How is she doing?"

"She's alright now." Said Lacus weakly, she's feeling a bit sleepy. "I was scared when she's convulsing, at least now her fever lowered." Kira helps Lacus to sit in a chair beside Martin. "Thank you Kira."

"Can I…see her now?"

"Yes… She's sleeping."

Kira went to Miki's room to see if she's alright. When he's there he can see that Miki is sleeping peacefully and do not breathe heavily anymore. She wasn't wearing her pajama anymore but instead a cooler dress. He holds her head and realizes that her fever had gone.

He went down with joy after seeing her sister in a good situation. Martin was already outside starting the car. It was already dawn about 2 in the morning. Lacus was waiting for him in the kitchen cleaning the cups that Martin used. She puts it back to its original place and gets her things from the table. "Thank you. I didn't know what to do. You save her." Said Kira full of gratitude.

"You also save her besides all I did was to give her a first aid treatment. I don't know what's her illness is and that fever might be repeated again after 5 to 6 hours." She gives Kira a medicine. "I gave her that to lower her fever but it's only temporary. Gave her that again if her temperature rises to 38."

"You must be tired, you still have school this morning." Said Kira.

"I do have classes this morning but it's alright, at least I helped you and your sister." She said opening the door. Kira opened the car's door for her then she enters. "I won in the student council. Thank you for all your help." Lacus say goodbye to Kira then closed the door. Martin starts the car and drives home.

Martin looked at Lacus in the front mirror, he's really proud of her kindness. "You're a very nice person Ms. Lacus; you help everyone who is in need."

"I just want to help people if I can do something, besides Kira has been nice to me too ever since we met." She said sleepily. When she came home, she alarmed the clock and sleeps. When morning came the clock alarmed and she immediately prepares for school though she's feeling lazy. Since Lacus was somewhat sleepy, she asks Martin to drive her to school.

Meanwhile in Miki's room Kira is still sleeping in a chair beside the bed of her sister. Miki woke up because of the sun light. She sits and woke Kira by pushing him lightly. "Get up brother or you'll be late." Kira still sleeps. Miki pushed her brother hard, he fell on the floor but Miki didn't intend to do it. Kira soon woke up. He saw Miki looking at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked while standing.

"I'm alright now. I'm sorry for pushing you and if I worry you and that girl."

"She's Lacus; she's the one who helped you. I guess I need to prepare for school, I'm already late."

"Who is Lacus to you brother? She seems worried about me and she even went here."

Kira answered Miki with a smile. "She's just a good friend."

"She's not just a good friend, she's more than a close friend to you brother." Miki said happily as she claps her hands in joy. "I know, I can feel it. Sounds romantic isn't it?" continue Miki teasing her brother. Kira was speechless and just went outside her room to avoid further teasing.

When lunch time came, Cagalli stands in front getting the attention of her classmates. When all was looking at her. She showed them an invitation letter proudly. Many went near to look at what she's holding. "Everyone, this is an invitation letter to my birthday on May 17th. I want you all to come so I'm giving all of you an invitation letter." The class starts to whisper to each other happily, they were excited.

"Cagalli!" shouted a classmate.

Cagalli looked at one of her classmates. "Yes?"

"Your birthday is not 17 but 18." Shouted her classmate again.

"I want to have a double celebration. May 17th is the day for our 3rd game." Cagalli said proudly. "Any question?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm going to be 17 years old. Any question before my friends distribute the invitations?

"Why aren't you the one to distribute the invitations?" said again by another classmate of her laughing.

_What a stupid question._ She thought looking at Miriallia and Lacus distributing the invitation cards. _Why does father suddenly decided to throw a party for me anyway? It's not my 18__th__ birthday besides he just hit my face days ago and didn't even say sorry after the principal called him that it wasn't true._

"We're finished distributing the cards Cagalli, what's next?" Asked Miriallia as she handed her the invitations. Lacus sits quietly in her seat. She's staring in the board like she's drunk. After a few seconds, everything starts to be blurred and her head fell in her table. She's sleeping.

Mrs. Athha just finished buying something for Cagalli. She's holding a box in her left hand and her bag on her right. She went out of the store and walks in the street looking around the displays of other stores when someone suddenly snatches her bag. She fell on the floor surprised as the man runs continually. "My bag! Somebody help me!" Kira who again on the other side of the street saw what happened. He didn't hesitate to run and follow the snatcher in the other side of the street.

"Kira!" cried Tolle following him in the other side. He saw the lady in the ground and helps her to stand up. "Are you alright ma'am?"

"Thank you, but my bag." She said looking in the direction where the snatcher runs. She holds her hurt hips and is very tense as she gets the box in the ground. The police came and ask what happened but after a few minutes. Kira came back holding the bag. The police suddenly hold him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kira trying to let go from the police.

"Is he the one who snatch your bag ma'am?" asked the police as he tightens his arm around Kira.

"He's not the snatcher Mr. Police because if he is he wouldn't be going here to return the bag." Defended Tolle.

"Well… who are you?"

"I'm just a student trying to help, please let go of me." Cried Kira. Mrs. Athha gets her bag from Kira. She didn't answer and instead looked in her bag if her important things were still there. She finds her wallet and opened it. She's very thankful.

"Please let him go. He's not the snatcher he came running here when he saw what happened." Defended Mrs. Athha. "Please believe him."

"Alright… "He let go of Kira. "Good work kid if you're saying the truth. Well ma'am I'm going." Then leave the three of them.

"May I know your name young man?" asked Mrs. Athha smiling.

"Kira Yamato." Answered Kira while looking at Mrs. Athha's eyes.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	13. Crushed

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 13- Crushed**

"Kira Yamato." Repeated Mrs. Athha staring strangely at him.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh sorry, I was thinking of something." Explained Mrs. Athha. "Well I'd like to thank you for what you've done." She gets money from her wallet and gives it to Kira. "Take it, that's my way of thanking you."

Kira back off and didn't accept the money. "I didn't help you ma'am because I need money I just help you, I purposely help you." Putting his hands behind him as a sign of refusal.

"Don't you have any expenses? Take it as a sign of my gratitude." Insisted Mrs. Athha pushing the money to Kira but he keeps refusing until she stopped insisting. She's a bit proud of his attitude towards her. Only few people are like him that doesn't ask for payment or prizes for what they've done.

The two decided to leave Mrs. Athha, he walk fast followed by Tolle who bow at Mrs. Athha as a sign of respect and went to Kira."You're unbelievable Kira. You save people without asking for something in return." Said Tolle proud at Kira's good doing. "You know that women, she's staring at you like she's looking at someone special to her." Observed Tolle. Kira stop and looks at him curiously. "Well, you can see… It's like you're her long lost son."

In the restaurant when Kira and Tolle arrived. "Kira!" called a man. "There's a call for you." Waving his hand. Kira moved to the man and get the phone. "Finish your conversation immediately, we have many customers."

"Hello this is Kira."

"_Kira, this is your mother. Miki is brought to the hospital just this afternoon_. _Don't worry, everything is alright she told us how you saved her with your friend. Your father and I won't be coming home tonight so we'll leave the house to your responsibility."_

"Yes mother but how is she?" asked Kira worriedly. "Can I go there after work?"

_She's alright but you can't visit her now, the doctor doesn't allow her to accept many visitors. I'm going now, Take care Kira._ She then puts down the phone. Kira stood on the telephone and can't help worrying about his sister. He thought that everything's alright and she'll get better but he was wrong.

When he gets home, nobody was there so he locked the door and went straight to his room not minding his hunger. He's thinking of Miki so much. He heard the door from the kitchen opened and footsteps running towards his room. Since his door wasn't locked someone opened it. It was his father, he grabs Kira from his bed and punches his face which made Kira's back touch the pointed side of the table and fell on the floor together with his books.

Though hurt, Kira tries to stand but his back hurts. He's looking at his angry father with angry burning eyes on him. "What did…? I… do?" Asked Kira now standing weakly holding in the wall for support. His father didn't answer and again grab Kira trying to hurt him again. "What did I do?!" cried Kira angrily. His father didn't continue to hurt him; he instead pushed him hard down to the floor.

He looked Kira meanly "Why didn't you looked after Miki?!" shouted Mr. Yamato. "She's convulsing because of high fever when we came and you know that her heart can't take that. She's dying when we brought her to the hospital."

"Miki? Dying?"

Mr. Yamato points his finger to Kira. "The next time this happens, don't show your face here anymore or I'll kill you!" threat Mr. Yamato. He looked around Kira's room and moved out shutting the door hard leaving Kira on the floor hurt and in pain feeling guilty for Miki.

Kira didn't sleep all night. He's still sitting in the same place where his father has left him. He wants to cry but controls it. He's angry, he wants to fight back his father the moment his father was hurting him but he's still his father that's why he didn't dare to. The dawn came; he stands and opened the window. The cold wind blew inside his room and had blown the calendar hanging on the wall. He looked at it and saw the date May 18th. He didn't mind to pick it he just looked at the sky now then he burst into tears.

Days have passed and Miki's still in the hospital. Lacus sometimes call him and vice versa but he couldn't tell her anything about what he's feeling. He also doesn't speak to Tolle and his other friends though they know that he's having a problem.

One night, Lacus was waiting on Kira's gate when he arrived. "Lacus? What are you doing here?" Asked Kira upon seeing her.

"I'm worried about you." Said Lacus.

Kira doesn't know what to say. He kept silent, but she's waiting for a reply. "Don't worry about me, you shouldn't be. Go home, it's already late." He replied coldly as if he's not concern of what she's going to feel.

"I'm very lucky, my father and Ms. Badgiruel isn't here until summer so I don't follow the curfew they've given me. After that, I can visualize the life I'm going to have that's why I try to have some fun now with my friends. I doubt she'll let me do things I used to when she become my stepmother."

Surprised at her sudden confession silence starts again. Lacus have said something which made Kira think. He doesn't doubt her instead he trusts her. He doesn't want to tell anyone about he's very secret, that he's father's hurting him. Knowing that no one will be with him on his birthday except Tolle (who's always available) he asked Lacus. "Do you have a free time?" he nods.

"My friend Cagalli is going to celebrate her birthday on Saturday after their game so if you need someone to talk to, I'm free on Sunday. I'm a good listener so you don't need to hesitate if you're going to confess a problem. It's always better to let those feelings out rather than keeping them inside." She looked at the sky and Kira whose still nodding. "Good night." When she's about to leave Kira pulls her bag. "Kira?"

"Thank you for always helping me during hard times. You don't know how much it means to me." Said Kira staring down. "I hope to see you on Sunday; I'll be waiting in for you."

She was glad that he trust her, she walks but Kira followed her and decided to walk her home though her house is a little too far from his. They walk peacefully under the starry sky. While walking, Lacus told Kira that Miriallia and Tolle met each other again before she went to his house that's why she became worried.

The next day on a mall after class, Miriallia was looking for a gift for Cagalli together with Lacus. She's holding a big teddy bear; she looked the price and saw it was too expensive so she put it back. "What can I give her?" asked Miriallia to herself as she looks at Lacus who is buying sewing and decorative materials like beads and thick fabric.

Lacus pay the cashier and went to help Miriallia. "Miriallia!" shouted a guy. Miriallia knows already who's calling her so she didn't look back anymore. "Buying gifts for Cagalli?" Asked Dearka.

"Yes but I don't know what to give her. How about you?"

"It's a surprised; it's a big party that's why I prepared for it ever since I received her invitation letter." Miriallia loses hope on looking for a gift. They go home late and are waiting now for a bus. "Cagalli sure is a good leader in her team. Last year's team didn't even get a single win." Dearka said. "Maybe that's the reason they throw a huge birthday party for Cagalli."

_I didn't think of it, why is Mr. Athha giving her a huge party? He seldom comes to her birthday and seldom talks to her. He's not that close to Cagalli either and she always tells me that her father's always mad at her though she did small trouble._ Lacus thought suspiciously.

For the passed days all Lacus did was to sew a sweater. She always goes home early and even when she's in the student council she continue to sew but she doesn't do it in the presence of Cagalli. Only two weeks to go and they'll be having their vacation and Rusty is becoming busy in preparation for graduation making Yzak with the help of Lacus do Rusty's work. Miki's still in the hospital. Kira isn't allowed to visit her. Her situation is unknown to him but he knows she's severe.

He does always go home alone and the only thing that makes him excited about his birthday is his "date" with Lacus on Sunday. Their monthly salary will be given to them tomorrow so he'll have money to help in Miki's hospital fee and treat Lacus.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	14. Cagalli's Birthday

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 14- Cagalli's Birthday**

When Cagalli came home after her tiring practice a boy of her age suddenly appears before her in the front door surprising her as her big bag fell on the floor. "Who are you?" she asked picking her things. The boy was about to tell her but Ledonir came put his hands on the boy's head.

"He'll be your bodyguard starting today. Ms. Cagalli please meet Ahmed El Fasi." Ahmed smiles at her. Cagalli was really surprised at the sudden coming of a bodyguard. She was staring Ahmed like she can't believe all of these. "Ms. Cagalli?" Asked Ledonir.

She stopped staring Ahmed. "Hi Ahmed." She said trying to smile at Ahmed. He was overwhelmed by Cagalli's greeting. "But I don't need you." Continue Cagalli which makes Ahmed reaction turned into disappointment. "I don't need a bodyguard, sorry Ahmed." Trying to ease Ahmed's disappointment. She passed them and continues to walk to the kitchen to get something to eat. _What are they thinking? A bodyguard for me? And since when my life became in danger?_

Cagalli turned back knowing that he's looking at her. Ahmed immediately panic and look the other way. Cagalli ignores his reaction and continue what she's up to. _So she's Cagalli. _Feeling awkward towards her as he stood beside Ledonir.

Saturday came; Lacus finished the sweater she made. She put it in a box and wraps it in a special birthday wrapper she bought. Kira, the cat jump to her bed to look at what she's doing. There are many spare materials left. She puts in her box and cleans everything. The fabric she used in making the sweater is a fine, soft, thick, color pink (same color as her hair) fabric. She put a bear image in front of it using only thread and yarn. She's very glad for being able to finish it before Cagalli's party tonight.

Looking at her finished work, she feels like wanting a sweater like what she just made but she doesn't want to use the same color. She shows it to Kira but he just say meow then scratch his head. "I see, you like the sweater. Don't worry there's many spare fabric maybe sometimes I'll make one for you too." Said Lacus.

The game finished at 5:00 pm in the afternoon. Cagalli's team won again. Cagalli planned on coming to Lacus' house to change clothes but Ledonir and Ahmed came to get her. It was an order from her father. "It's alright Cagalli." Said Lacus. Cagalli left her with her other friends and followed her father.

"It sure does Mr. Athha is starting to be strict and protective to his only daughter." Said Asagi looking in the mirror wearing her party dress posing. She gets her make up kit and put some on her face. "Maybe this time, Cagalli is being dressed and make up by well known make up artist and her dress is made by the most legendary designer. While us? We're the one who puts make up on ourselves."

"That's not Cagalli. She's not into expensive things." Defended Miriallia standing up and looking in the mirror. "Besides, nobody force you to come here. You know in the first place that we'll be doing things by ourselves here." Lacus didn't join their little conversation, she's just sitting in her bed waiting for them to finish. She looks and opens the window to have fresh air and noticed a man in a motorcycle in front of their house. She can't recognize who the man is since he's wearing a helmet. He looked in her direction which stopped Lacus, and then drives away. After an hour of preparation, Martin drives them to Cagalli's place.

The party is held in their garden. There are many tables and chairs covered with high class table clothing for the guests, there were expensive flowers in every table and in every post. The waiter serves drinks like whine and juice; foods are located in a wide table in a corner. They walk inside to find seats. They saw many well known people like politicians, businessmen and artists. "I thought I'm already rich but seeing her guests makes me feel like I'm the poorest." Protest Asagi. They first found Yzak talking to an unknown guest then Dearka who invited them to sit with him and his friends since the table have many vacant seats.

"Have you seen Cagalli?" Asked Lacus looking around. She's just wearing a simple dress with her wavy hair down and little jewelry in her. She just used light make up.

"She's there with her father." Answered Dearka pointing Cagalli. Lacus went to Cagalli but didn't interfere their conversation. When Cagalli saw Lacus waiting for her, she immediately went to her ignoring her father's guest.

"You're so beautiful Cagalli." Praised Lacus while they're holding hands happily. Cagalli's wearing a light green dress with her hair down. She's using high heel sandals. And have jewelry on her. She's having difficulty since she seldom wear what she's wearing right now. She gives her the present. Cagalli can't wait any longer and opened it immediately and thanks Lacus for the gift.

"I love it! You made it by yourself, I'm going to keep this!" exclaimed Cagalli happily looking at the sweater she's holding. They hold hands together like kids and jumps in joy.

"Maybe it's one of the reasons why people throw issue to the two of you." Said Mr. Athha interrupting the two. The two let go of each other's hand immediately after they heard Mr. Athha's words. "How are you Lacus? And how's Mr. Clyne doing now? I heard that he's on a business trip with your stepmother."

"She's not yet her stepmother." Corrected Cagalli. He looked at her which made Cagalli to keep quiet.

"He's doing fine and will be back on summer for his wedding."

"Just a few weeks to go and soon she'll be part of your family. How do you feel about Natarle?"

"You know her? I mean Ms. Badgiruel?" Asked Lacus curiously.

"Let's just say, we're really good friends. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to borrow Cagalli from you for some moment. I'm going to introduce her to some of my friends." He pulls away Cagalli but she looked back at Lacus telling her to wait.

2 hours have passed and Cagalli haven't come back yet. It's a good thing that many of the guests are also known by Lacus so they didn't feel being out of place. They ate and ate and ate and watch the program. When their full, the just stay in their seat. Dearka invited Miriallia do dance with him and she accepted it since she's beginning to be bored. Yzak dance with Lacus. The whole night for them is a combination of joy and sorrow for not being able to be with Cagalli. Even Miriallia felt disappointed for not having the opportunity to give her present to Cagalli personally.

Meanwhile, Cagalli's inside the house looking at the guests from the window. She's holding her redden left cheek. She walks going to the front door and looks around if someone is behind her then when everything's clear she continue until she reached the gate. She saw two men guarding the gate. _How will I get away from them?_ She suddenly felt a person beside her. She looked behind scared and saw Ahmed.

"Shhh…" murmured Ahmed.

"You scared me to death…" she said quietly looking at the guards.

"Where are you going? The party isn't over yet?"

"It' none of your business ok? So back off!" Ahmed saw Cagalli's redden cheek and conclude that someone had hurt her.

"I'll help you to get away… just wait here." Said Ahmed going to the guards leaving Cagalli confused. Cagalli saw him talking to the guards and pointing something. They leave their place following Ahmed. When they weren't there Cagalli decided to run outside. She was now running in the streets. She could have gone faster but she's having difficulty with her high heels and long dress.

After a few moments, the guards went back to their position. The party is about to end and Cagalli was nowhere to be found making Mrs. Athha worried and Mr. Athha mad.

"Cagalli's missing!" that's the talk of the people who attend Cagalli's party. Her friends were also worried about her especially Lacus but they weren't allowed to participate in finding Cagalli.

Cagalli, feeling chilly she holds her body. "I should have brought the sweater before running away." She saw her father's guards looking for her. She panic and went inside a nearby store, there she stays pretending to be a customer. When she feels like nobody's looking for her anymore, she decided to go out. She walks quietly in the street but somebody grab her. A man with a gun. She kicked the man impulsively and run. But the man's determine in following her. She happened to end up in a dead end. The man gets his gun.

"What do you want? Go away!" She cried trembling in horror. The man starts to walk towards her and points the gun to her. Afraid to be shot, she runs to the wall and get the piece of wood on the ground. She's shaking but ready to fight. When the man is about to shoot her. She closed her eyes and heard the noise of the gun. "Aaahh!" she shouted. After a few seconds she felt silence.

As she opens her eyes she sees a silhouetted young man with the same hair length like her. He is standing against the moon light. The man's face cannot be recognize due to the darkness.

"Everything's alright now." He said in a manly manner while Cagalli continue to stare with mouth open at him in amazement.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	15. Kira's Birthday

Normal

**Normal**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 15- Kira's Birthday**

Cagalli can't stop staring at the unknown young man. She was really amazed in him. A motorcycle stops behind the young man. "Let's go!" cried the rider who's covered in leather and wearing a helmet. He handed him a helmet as the young man rides behind him. Cagalli immediately stands to stop them.

"Wait!" she cried but they aren't listening, the driver immediately runs the engine as she run after them but they're fast leaving her alone. "Who is he?"

"Come with us now Ms. Cagalli." Cagalli looked behind and saw Ledonir with other men. She tried to run but there's too many that they encircle around her. She knows that there's no way of escaping them so she goes home with them. When she's home, her father is with her mother waiting for her comeback. She rushed to Cagalli crying. Cagalli felt guilty for making her mother worry but when she saw her father she begins to feel the same like before.

When the sun rise, Lacus finished baking cake, cookies and making sandwiches. She looked exhausted she hasn't rested since she came home. She prepared for their "date" and kept worrying about Cagalli. When everything is done she called to her house. Mrs. Athha answered the phone and told her that Cagalli already came home but refused to tell the reason for Cagalli's disappearance.

Before going to the park, she first went to the church for a morning mass. After it she then went to the park where Kira stood waiting for her. Kira looked more handsome than before wearing a red shirt with black jacket, marine blue pants and rubber shoes. Lacus saw him and laugh. Kira noticed her presence and went to her feeling shy but happy. "You looked handsome in that outfit Kira." She said looking at him from head to foot.

Kira also liked Lacus' dress. She arranged her hair in high ponytail. The two found a vacant place underneath a shady tree and there they put the blanket. Lacus prepares the food she made. Kira was surprised with the wide variety of food. "You made all of this?" he asked. He's feeling awkward and nervous that he cannot look at Lacus properly.

"Yes, I made it just this morning. Have a try on everything, I made it special." Said Lacus merrily sitting properly getting a piece of sandwich then gives it to Kira. "Try this." Kira starts to feel uncomfortable seeing Lacus doing it for him. He's shy and blushing while getting the sandwich from Lacus' hand. He made a bite and finds it very delicious. "Are you sick?" asked Lacus seeing Kira's face turning red. Kira can't answer; he can't even chew the sandwich since he's starting to freeze. He noticed that Lacus is still looking at him; she's so beautiful like an angel. He immediately looked behind chewing the food and answer.

"I'm not sick."

"Well good for you." She said. She wants to ask what's bothering him when they last met but she wants him to be the first to talk about it. She starts eating and stops talking to Kira. The two kept in silence; they don't know what to talk to and instead continue to eat until Kira get a cookie but instead had held Lacus hands. Upon knowing it, he withdraw his hands and say sorry same with Lacus.

After eating, the sun rise to its highest position, it's already noon. "Thank you for being here with me this day." Said Kira watching the people in the park as Lacus listens to him. "This is a special day for me but my parents and my sister can't be with me. She's in the hospital being watch by my parents." He stopped as he controls his heartache and tears. "I want to see her but I'm not allowed."

"Is that the reason why…?"

"My father hates me. I know it" He continued as his tears finally fall. She gave him a hanky but Kira's tears won't stop. This made Lacus sympathize him, he's really hurt she can tell it, she put her hand behind him and starts to comfort him without interrupting. "Since we were little he hurts me for unknown reasons until now. He makes me feel I'm not part of his family."

She moves closer to the crying Kira. "Do you love him?" asked Lacus. Kira looked her eye to eye. "You love him." She answered. "Though he hurts you, you still love him." Kira didn't say a word. What Lacus said is true; he honestly loves his father though he knows that he doesn't feel the same way too. "Try to talk to him. You are such a kind person Kira. You save people, you don't deserve to be hurt especially by your own father." She removed her eyes from him. "I also love a person. (She's thinking of her father) I love him very much though his decision hurts me."

"Lacus?"

"All people have problems and I know a person who has the same problem like you so don't let it control your life making you a sorrowful person."

"You don't know my father, he's not what you think he is, and he doesn't listen to anybody especially to me." He said.

"You're not just anybody, you're his son. Then, you'll just let things continue without doing anything? Don't wait for the day that you'll regret for doing nothing, he's your father of course he loves you, who on earth do not love their kids?"

Lacus' words somehow lift Kira's spirit. Kira embraced her (With joy for at last he have somehow let out the feelings he's keeping deep inside him) suddenly which makes Lacus surprised looking confused. "Thank you… Lacus…" said Kira. Lacus smiles hugging him too but the people passing by saw them and talks.

"Their too young…"

They heard the people talking about them. They let go of each other staring the other way then Kira cleans their place. He gets the garbage and put in the garbage bag. Lacus helps him. The two cleans the mess they've made and is ready to leave.

"Thank you for all these wonderful foods, I guess it's my time to repay you. Will you come with me in a theme park?" asked Kira scratching his head. He wouldn't mind treating her since she has prepared him so many delicious foods and there's something that tells him to grab the opportunity while he's with her.

"Huh?" murmured Lacus blushing. She's starting to think that what they're doing is already a date but accepts his invitation.

They went there and enjoy themselves. They first ride in a rollercoaster, Lacus was afraid at first that Kira has to convinced her but after it they ride in it again. They also ride the Ferris wheel where they saw the town from above; they ride the carousel, eat popcorn, play games and win stuffs. When they're about to leave the theme park. Lacus asked him.

"You told me earlier that this day is special. Then, why is it special for you? You haven't told me why and I'm really curious."

"Today is my 17th birthday." He replied.

"Today is your 17th birthday?" Asked Lacus a little surprise "Happy Birthday Kira…" she said merrily thinking of something.

"Thank you. But you seem to be thinking of something."

"No!" she immediately answered. "It's just you and my friend share the same birth date, what a coincidence. By the way Kira… thank you for telling me on what's bothering you, you don't know how much it means to be trusted. I'll pray that someday your father won't do any harm to you anymore."

"I should be the one thanking you… Thank you for listening and for being with me in my birthday." Said Kira happily. He gets Lacus' things and holds it as they walk sweetly like new couples.

They walk until Lacus bid goodbye in front of a building, he wanted to walk her home but she needs to visit someone in the building. He gives her the big stuff bear he won since he has two of it. He thanks her again for that day and decided to visit her sister. Kira's waiting outside Miki's room. Her mother went outside "Happy birthday Kira! I'm sorry I didn't make anything for you I'm looking after your sister but don't worry when she's alright I promise that we'll celebrate." Kira gave some of his money to her mother. "Thank you, I'm really beginning to feel that I'm not a good mother."

Kira embrace his mother." It's not true; you're the best mother so please never think of that." He asked his mother to give the big bear to Miki and some fruits. He left the hospital without seeing his father. He'll just talk to him when Miki's home.

That night Lacus' father called when she's ready to sleep and told her that the wedding is on the second Sunday of June which is three weeks from now, which ruined her good mood. The next day, students start to become busy only weeks left and its summer. They're talking about their vacation plans. Lacus is seating in her chair reading a romantic novel when Cagalli came rushing to her. "I'm sorry Lacus about what happened on my birthday." She stops reading and listen to Cagalli as she apologized.

"It's alright, I was worried about you. Are you alright now?" holding Cagalli's hands and looking at her worriedly.

"I'm alright now but forget about it." She said. "Do you want to come with us?" she asked excitedly. Lacus became excited too and stands from her seat. "We're planning to go on a one week vacation on a country side. Please say yes Lacus."

"I love to but… My father's wedding is this summer."

"Then… we'll do it after you father's wedding! Now will you come?" cried Cagalli. Lacus think for a minute then said yes. They went to their other classmates and talks about it full of excitement. The whole week is very tiring. They made projects; they review for their final test next week. Though it's kind of lonely, Cagalli's team didn't win anymore. But their happy in a way and decided to do better next year. Though one week has passed, she can't get the young man out off her head. She keeps thinking of him even though she didn't see his face.

Their weekends were dedicated on studying. After their miserable examination week, the students start to party. Summer already came and the air starts to be moist in hotness. For everybody this is their awaited season but for Lacus, it's not.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	16. Wedding

**Clarvoyant Eyes**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 16- Wedding**

After the terrible examination week Lacus' father and her soon to be step mother, Natarle, came straight home. They told Lacus personally about their plan for the wedding. Lacus though not interested and excited, pretend to be for the sake of not hurting her father. What keeps playing in her mind is her incoming life with Natarle. They both don't like each other. She tried to like her but every time she does Natarle does something which annoys her. Invitations have been sent to different guests these includes her friends.

Mr. Clyne seldom talks to her daughter since he came back. He's always with Natarle, even in the presence of Lacus, Natarle still kisses her father. This is her worst summer. The only thing that makes her forget about the wedding is Kira. Since the day that Kira had confessed his feeling about his life, they became closer. They sometimes see each other and talk about their everyday life. Every day that passed they become closer to one another. They don't feel awkward or ashamed anymore.

Kira also knows about this wedding. Lacus told him once before his father came back. She told him about their planned vacation after the wedding in countryside for a week. He supports Lacus and vice versa. Miki is now out of the hospital, she's better than before but need more attention.

Lacus most feared day has come, the wedding. It was Sunday and the house seems to be very busy. The reception will be taking place in a hotel after the wedding this afternoon. She woke earlier than usual, she can't sleep. She keeps rolling from one side of the bed to another until she decided to get out of the bed. She changed clothes and went to the kitchen with her cat, Kira. She feed him but Kira won't eat. It seems like he knows that Lacus wasn't feeling any good. She tried to leave him but he keeps following her. She went outside the house and takes a good walk.

The wind is still cold though it's summer already. She puts her arm together feeling chilly with Kira (the cat) by her side. She's so quiet even until the sun already rises. She continue walking, she nod for she can't stop her eyes from producing tears, Kira looked up at her as she stops beside a post. Her father had forgotten that she exist, Natarle doesn't like her. Those were the reasons for her tears.

She heard footsteps coming from her front. She looked up and saw Kira there staring at her. She moved away and wipes her tears with her hands but her tears won't stop. Kira moved closer and embraced her. She felt comfort in his warm arms even though they didn't speak. When she's feeling alright, she pushes her self away from Kira. They looked at each others eyes so deeply.

"Thank you, Kira." Said Lacus starting to cry again but controls it. "You're so very nice."

Kira knows that Lacus still wants to cry. "Cry" he said, Lacus removed her eyes from him. "So that you'll feel better." By his words, she goes into him and cries aloud.

"I hate this day Kira! I really hate this day! Every people think my life is perfect but it isn't! I don't need Natarle! All I want is my father and my mother!" cried Lacus. He holds her head. He doesn't know what to say. He's also surprised at what Lacus had just said. He thought that her mother is already dead but it seems that she's not and is just separated from Lacus.

He brought Lacus back home who's now feeling better. She first hesitated to get in, she looked back at Kira. "Get inside." he said. Without any word she gets in. Soon Kira walks home worried about Lacus. Just an hour ago he called in her house and someone told him that she's not home so he went to search for her.

Lunch time has come and Lacus finds her self in the dining table with her father in the side of the table and Natarle in the other side. They were eating quietly until Natarle starts a conversation. "Who's the young man with you this morning Lacus?" she asked. She doesn't intend to answer her but Mr. Clyne looks at her waiting for an answer.

"A good friend of mine." She answered putting down her spoon and fork knowing that that question will be followed.

"I'm happy your friend had visited you." Said his father. Lacus was glad to get his father's sympathy. "I do hope that friend of yours will enjoy the party tonight." Lacus gave her father a big smile.

"I think he's not invited." Said Natarle, the two looked at her as she continue. "He doesn't look familiar. He's a new friend to you?" but before Lacus could answer. "I think you should be stricter to Lacus, you know many people envy you Siegel. They'll do everything to bring you down and to hurt your love ones." This made Mr. Clyne think.

"What are you saying? What you just said doesn't make any sense nobody will dare to hurt me besides the man with me this morning isn't what you're thinking." Defended Lacus. She looked at her father but it seems that he's in favor with Natarle's idea. After lunch they prepares for the wedding. Her father went to the church first. Leaving her and Natarle.

She was called to Natarle's room. She politely followed what she was told. When she came there, Natarle's finished in dressing with the help of some people. She's very pretty with her long white gown full of beads in the lower portion and tube top in the upper part. A gay went to her and put make up on her face. When Natarle's finished putting make up, she turned around. "You're beautiful." Those were the only word she hears.

"How do I look?" asked Natarle to Lacus while smiling.

"You're beautiful." She answered. She starting to feel paranoid, all she could think is the wedding.

"You're also beautiful Lacus." said Natarle as she holds Lacus' chin up. They stare at one another. Lacus looks helpless while Natarle gave her a look of insult and superiority. "But I'm more beautiful than you."

Cagalli came unprepared with no make up and just plain dress. They get inside the car and drive to the church. When they got there they sit in the front. Mr. and Mrs. Athha were together in the other side. Lacus look around looking for someone. _I guess she won't be attending. _She thought disappointed. The wedding starts, the music starts to play and the maid of honor, best man start to walk. Seeing the ceremony saddened Lacus more and more. Everybody who sees Natarle keeps saying that she's perfect; she's beautiful, smart and kind.

Natarle's relatives were there too. Her auntie and her cousin were there. They were Natarle's only living relatives. As Lacus stares in her father she noticed that someone had been staring to her for so long. She looked at the person who's staring at her and saw a red haired guy still staring at her. He gave her a smile but she looked away feeling uneasy with his lustful stares. He's Clotho, Natarle's cousin.

The priest starts the ceremony. The priest first asked if someone doesn't want to continue the wedding. Lacus prays to have someone to stop it but no one came. Mr. Clyne first vow to Natarle then Natarle does the same thing. "I do." The two said to each other as they exchange rings. The priest announced them as husband and wife and asked them to kiss.

Lacus didn't dare to witness their sweet kiss. She closed her eyes as Cagalli and the guests watch them. After they took several pictures of the two and some are with Lacus and her relatives. Clotho keeps looking at her which made Lacus feel awkward, she can't move properly with his eyes on her. Why on earth does he keep looking at her? The two walks out of the church as the people throws petal on the two of them. Miriallia and her other close classmates were also there, celebrating the wedding.

The two ride the wedding car and into the reception leaving Lacus with her friends. She again noticed Clotho looking at her. She's starting to get annoyed so she removed her eyes immediately and went to her friends.

The reception is really well prepared. The tables were covered with pinkish white clothes and flowers in every table. Waiters serve the food and drinks but there's also a table where some foods are also located. The bride decided to throw the flowers and Cagalli got it who's not participating and is only getting food. Much to the single women's disappointment. The garter is also thrown and a young man who looks familiar to Cagalli got it. But throws it to the other men for he's not interested. Cagalli tries to get near him as she recognized him. But the host of the party pulls her together with the man who got the garter to play games.

He's the young man that has saved her weeks ago; she's been looking forward to seeing him again. She knows it's him, her instinct tells her. He's really handsome with his tuxedo. He has a very dark blue hair with the same (almost) hair length like Cagalli. He looks serious and didn't interact with anybody. He then talks to Mr. Clyne together with his green haired friend.

Meanwhile, Lacus is sitting quietly. Instead of thinking about the wedding, she only thinks of Kira. "Kira…" She remembers what happened just this morning, she smiles and blushes as she thinks of it when suddenly she felt a hand in her shoulder from behind. She stands up immediately from her seat and saw Clotho with enlarged eyes.

"Hi Lacus." he greeted as Lacus looks at him in surprised and somewhat in horror for he's giving her again that lustful creepy stare.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	17. Sweet Melody

**Clarvoyant Eyes**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 17- Sweet Melody**

Lacus moves some inch away from him since she's horrified. "Are you scared of me?" he asked moving closer. When she moves away again he grab her left hand but she pulls it back immediately and didn't say any word. "I'm sorry, I did scare you… am I right Lacus? By the way, you're father asked me to call you. He told me you have such a nice voice and he wanted you to sing before this party ends."

Without any word she turned back and walk away from him going to her father. She doesn't mean to be rude to him but she can't help it, she's a little scared of him for his stares and for unknown reasons. Mr. Clyne saw his daughter and escorts her to the stage proudly with his chin up. Everyone looks at them as he requests Lacus to sing for them, she looks prepared for her father always asks her to sing in every occasion. He gave the microphone to Lacus, everyone claps their hands and the music starts.

She starts to sing and her voice starts to flow with the music all over the place. She sings with all her heart not thinking about the wedding and her new life with Natarle. All she could think while singing is Kira. She keeps getting him out of her mind but he still appears.

"And the stars in the sky… that I wish upon can't bring you back to my side." As she sings these lyrics, her father was in her mind, she wants him back but what can she do? It's too late, he's already married. As she continue to sing she saw an unknown young man which Cagalli first met, stood looking at her but didn't mind him that much since everyone's attention are on her as she enjoys her singing moment. "Follow the stars that gleam into the quiet night." After saying the last word, everyone claps their hand. They like the song and find her voice fantastic, relaxing and calming. "Thank you." She said thankfully. She went down the stage with a big round smile as many guests gather to praise and talk to her. While talking with the guests she caught sight of her father from afar giving her an ok sign with a sweet smile. _Thank you, father._ She thought ignoring the guests surrounding her.

When the party's over. His father and Natarle prepare their things for their honeymoon that night. They'll be going out of the country for 2 weeks or more. Before he gets inside the car, she asked for permission for her 1 week vacation with her friends starting tomorrow. He gives her his blessing then praise and kiss Lacus like what he always do. "Always take care of yourself." He said putting his hand above her. "I love you, do not forget that and if there's a problem do not hesitate to call me. Do you understand?" he finished as Lacus stares at him. They embraced one another tightly full of love and affection. She withdraws from him when she feels something in her eyes. She controls her tears to avoid worrying her father as she wave at him before getting inside the car then straight to the airport.

Her tears finally fall not knowing if it's tears of joy or sadness, she wipes it with her bare hands but when noticed Martin walking she jumps in joy fakely "I'm so happy." She said while clapping her hands going in. She called Kira to somehow ease her sadness and tells him everything that happened pretending that everything goes smoothly in her. They share a wonderful conversation. He promised her that he'll be visiting her tomorrow morning before she goes out of town. She sleeps merrily, excited for the vacation and of course, Kira's visitation tomorrow morning.

"You're so beautiful, you make me want to kiss you and have you for the night…" said an unknown man in a loud horrifying voice like a devil then laughs heavily like there's no tomorrow. It's dark and there's lighted candle everywhere, the room's floor are full of red rose petals. The unknown man again laughs darker and louder than before as he tries to get near. "Come here, Lacus!"

"Aaaahhhhhh!!" cried Lacus as she rises from her bed and opens the lamp beside her bed immediately. She's sweating and breathing heavily looking exhausted from her nightmare. She put her hand on her forehead and tries not to think about that scary dream. Kira, the cat, sits beside her. "I'm so scared." She sits in her bed with her hands on her legs still in shock trying not to remember her nightmare.

She prepares everything for their trip and breakfast since she knows that Kira will be visiting her. It was 5:45 in the morning when the doorbell rings. She put the last cup in the table and run outside. There she saw Cagalli with all her baggage and Kira standing. She opens the gate and let them in; he let Cagalli come in first then followed her inside and helps her with her things. They were quiet and no one dare to talk until Lacus. "Do you know each other?"

"I don't know him, but he looks familiar and he's standing outside hesitating to ring the doorbell." As she spoke, she's looking at Kira with a good impression. She trusts him and felt like she knows him. Kira also felt the same way to her too but didn't mention to her that they already met months ago in the same place.

He introduced him self and after it Cagalli followed. She offers them breakfast but Kira refuses until Cagalli pulls him towards the kitchen. They went to eat and talks, Lacus tells her everything about Kira, and this interests Cagalli the most. The food she prepared was all eaten. It was all delicious; it was like they ate in an expensive restaurant. She really did intended to make her foods delicious for a special reason. Cagalli noticed the sweetness between Kira and Lacus, they were like couples. She smiles at him almost every time, their eyes glitters as they talk. She's feeling a little out of place but somehow Lacus keeps her comfortable. After their breakfast, she left them with Kira (the cat).He helps her in washing the dishes and wiping the table after the meal. Their loud, happy, irritating (for Cagalli) conversation can be heard from afar. When everything's all right, he brought their things inside the car. Cagalli and Martin went inside the car first leaving Lacus alone with Kira.

"Thank you for visiting me, I hope to see you again after this vacation." Said Lacus Merrily. She's can't stop smiling while looking around and swaying. Kira also feels the same; he doesn't know what to say, he thanks her for the breakfast. The truth is, he didn't went there for the food but because he wants to give something to her. Cagalli's looking at her watch waiting for them. He gets something from his pocket and handed it to Lacus. It's a folded paper. She tries to open it but he stopped her.

"Please don't" he cried. "Please open it later." She puts the paper in her shoulder bag, and then saw Cagalli looking bored. He bid goodbye and waves his hand to them as the car moves. The two of them looks back at him still standing in the gate.

While in the train, Miriallia, Cagalli, Asagi and some other friends were eating chips and talking, laughing loudly; Lacus on the other hand is looking outside the window smiling to her self. She wants to open the folded paper given to her by Kira but if she opened it; her friends will see it and will tease her. She keeps smiling to her self until they reached their destination.

After the train they now ride a bus. As the bus moves, they saw beautiful meadows and the wind blew the grasses making it look that the plants were dancing. Huge old trees were also present and the mountain range can be viewed, birds are seen flying in the sky and butterflies on flowers. There were also horses running in the fields. Seeing this makes them more excited. They went down the bus and walks. They were busy site seeing. They get their camera and start taking picture of themselves and the wonderful view of nature.

When they finished taking pictures, they continue walking until they reached a wooden but large house. Miriallia knocked and an old woman opens it and hugs Miriallia. She is her grandmother; this vacation was all Miriallia's plan. The house though wooden and old outside looks elegant and superb inside with antique furniture and country style curtains. They were divided into three groups for their room. Miriallia is with Asagi, Lacus is with Cagalli and their two other friends will be staying at one room.

Their trip has been a long one and they were all tired. When dinner came they ate heavily like they weren't feed for days. The foods were and delicious and fresh since they were in a ranch. Even a person trying to lose weight wouldn't refuse the foods. "Where do you plan to go first tomorrow?" asked Miriallia's grandmother. "There are many things you can do here; 1 week is a bit too short."

"Well, we would like to learn how to ride a horse." Said one of their friends.

"That would be nice." Said again by another friend.

After the dinner, they took a bath before going to sleep. Lacus was in her pajama she went up to her bed since their bed is a double deck. Cagalli wasn't there; she said that she'll be looking at the horses first. She remembers the paper given to her; she went down and gets it from her bag. Her eyes were closed as she unfolds it. When the paper is already unfolded, she first opens her right eye but when she saw a grayish color, she opens her other eye and saw a portrait of her self.

It was her who's in the paper. It was her during Kira's birthday, her hair on ponytail, her head and her upper body was on the portrait. It was drawn perfectly, everything are copied. It's her replica. She's speechless to her self as she looks at her face. But she never saw Kira handling neither a pencil nor a paper during that time. Could he have taken pictures of her or he just draws her using his memory but it doesn't matter for this work of art is something to be treasured.

She stands and went to the window to look at the starry sky. She saw a letter beneath the portrait and read it. "During that time when I'm sad and feeling unwell, there came an angel who took care of me. There, I saw the most beautiful angel, the most beautiful Lacus." as she reads it, her heart felt warm. She doesn't know how to thank Kira for the wonderful gift he has given her. For her, it was priceless.

Kira on the other hand can't sleep he opens the radio and listens to music, he's thinking about Lacus' reaction in his gift. He did his best to draw her. For him, she's becoming more and more special.

The next day, Cagalli and her friends learn how to ride the horse; they were all having difficulty except Cagalli. She ride the horse like a professional, all attention were on her. After it they decided to picnic on a near meadow, they brought blankets, foods, drinks and other extra materials. They wore dresses and hats since the sun is in its highest position. They found a huge tree and put the blanket beneath it. When their starting to eat, Cagalli asked Lacus. "Do you happen to know a young man with a dark blue hair and have the same hair length like me? He's seems to be at the same age as Kira." she asked as her mouth full of food.

"I don't know who you are speaking of."

"You're father talked to him the other day, you must have met him."

"I honestly do not know him. There are many guests in his wedding that I've only met and seen there." she answered, then gets a juice to drink. Cagalli was disappointed; she really wanted to know who that person is. He really amazed Cagalli or maybe Cagalli have a crush on him.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	18. Predictions

**Clarvoyant Eyes**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 18- Predictions**

Their stay in the ranch was quite enjoyable. They've been there for five days and they keep repeating and doing the same thing from the first day until now. They ride horses but every day that passed they keep getting better and better especially Cagalli but Miriallia is still better than her. They go to picnic for lunch, pick flowers from the meadow, Walk in the steep mountain side, play in the river and take pictures of them. They also help in cleaning and cooking. But it can't be help that they were starting to get bored, they want to try new things.

One night when Miriallia and her other friends were outside beside the fence looking in the dark sky they asked her if they could go to the mountain and camp there even for one night to experience forest life. "Don't even dare going to that mountain." She said in a scary way. Cagalli who's walking with Lacus heard their conversation and decided to join them. She sits in the ground listening to her story. "They say there live a wicked witch in the forest and she gives curse to people who try to enter her territory." She continued. They start to tremble in horror except Cagalli.

"I don't believe that story of yours." She said proudly standing up from the grassy ground to Miriallia's front. "There aren't witches. Besides do they have proofs about that curse?"

Feeling hurt and embarrassed for making her look like a dumb. She's piss as she answers. "It's proven, once there's a man who entered the forest and he never came back, they said he was killed. Another one is when that witch came to the town and begs for food, no one gave her even single bread. After she left, the town encountered a terrible misfortune. A storm came and destroyed it. The people suffered in drought and illness. When she visited again, a tornado came and destroyed many houses." She said proudly.

"It's just a coincidence; many places encounter more storms and more tornadoes. And the death of the man is so predictable, he may have died from an illness or fell from a cliff. You're a little child in mind Miriallia if you believe those stupid stories." Defended Cagalli. The two starts to argue and debate, everyone starts to stick with who they believe in right, sadly only one stick with Cagalli for Lacus leaves them quietly after seeing Miriallia's grandmother feeding the cats and dogs from their excess supper outside the kitchen. She left without their notice for they were busy.

She folded her arms in coldness as she stands before Miriallia's grandmother. She looks at her pets as they enjoy their meal; one cat seems to resemble Kira (her cat) she somehow moves closer to it as she smiles in an unexplainable manner. _How cute._ She thought smiling and swaying until she remembers Miriallia's grandmother's presence.

"You seems to be happy my dear." Said Miriallia's grandmother after her noticed with full greetings of joy. "Are you enjoying your stay here?"

"I do." She answers with all her heart.

"I think they're starting to get bored, that's why they set their minds in arguing." Said Miriallia's grandmother looking at them but didn't take it seriously. Lacus turned to them but caught her attention again. "I'm going to visit the home for aged tomorrow…"

"Can I come with you?" she asked immediately without letting her finished her statement. She then put her hand in her mouth realizing how rude she was for interrupting her. "I'm sorry…" she said shyly thinking about her mistake.

The grandmother laughs from her little mistake. "Do not feel guilty; I guess you're just excited. I would like to ask you, would you like to come with me? Miriallia always write me and keeps telling that she and her friends sometimes visits and helps orphaned kids. I do hope you'll answer yes for helping kids is the same as helping aged people."

Lacus answers her immediately with a yes and went to her friends to convinced them to go with her as Miriallia's grandmother went in and leave the convincing to her. When she came, it seems like the argument is already done. Miriallia's group went in first leaving Cagalli with her teammate. "How's the debate?" she asked curiously praying that Cagalli wouldn't remember that she left.

"You left us in the middle of our debate." She said with her hands on her hips, so much with Lacus feeling guilty. She wasn't interested in what they are doing that's why she didn't joined. Cagalli spare Lacus' abandonment as she answers all her question before going back to their respective rooms. Lacus laughs hearing their childish dare game, Cagalli encouraged her to join but she just refused for she already gave her word to Miriallia's grandmother. When morning came, Cagalli wasn't there anymore including the others. The workers there told her that they left before the sun rise.

She's left with no choice but to go alone. The ride a bus going to the town and gets down in front of their destination. As they knock in the door, an old lady is sneaking at them from a near window. Lacus wave her hand but the old lady just close the curtain making her feel a little ashamed as she smiles to her self. Suddenly a young lady opens the door and greeted them with a joyful aura as she smiles in excitement seeing Lacus while they're walking in. "A volunteer! At last!" she said loudly hugging Lacus merrily. After some seconds she withdraws her arms away. "I'm Murrue Ramius, an experienced nurse working here."

Miriallia's grandmother left her with Murrue for she has something important to do. Lacus moves her eyes from left to right and up and down. The place seems alright and normal but as Murrue tour her around, she starts to pity the old people. Some are on wheelchairs for they cannot walk or somehow unable to walk without support. They look alright in the outside part but if you look beyond them, you'll find them lonely, broken, and incomplete. They miss their family who only visits occasionally but some were seldom visited and if they were unlucky nobody waste time for them. She caught sight of the old lady who's looking at her before they entered. She stares at Lacus and doesn't remove her eyes; during that time she wishes that they'll soon move to another area to avoid her creepy unexplainable stares. "You'll die!!" she shouted at last at Lacus breaking the silence while pointing her fingers with terror as she shakes terribly in her wheelchair. Murrue and Lacus stops as the old lady make a scandal with many people looking at them. Murrue rushed to the old lady trying to calm her but she keeps staring at Lacus horribly like she's some kind of a killer.

"Calm down, please…" begged Murrue with the help of the other volunteers. They gave her water to drink. Lacus stood in her place a little scared as to what the old lady said, but she somehow doubt her words, she's a little too old and maybe she's just depress from her family's abandonment.

The lady calmed down somehow until she again caught sight of Lacus face she again starts to act hysterically like she's being possessed. "You're doomed!! I sense demonic aura surrounding you!! You're doomed to die, doomed for suffering!!" she continues saying those words as she acts it with her eyes enlarged pointing her two hands to Lacus like a zombie."You're so unfortunate… unlucky…" she said slowly. "You'll just bring misfortune to your love ones!!" she cried again. Lacus can't take her word any longer, she tried to be calm and ignore her words but the more they beg her to stop the more she scares her. She wants to run but decided to talk to the old lady instead to clear everything.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she said making the old lady stop and listens as she speaks. "About death… misfortunes or anything related to bad luck… I'm starting to get scared so please stop it. I'm begging you." Finished Lacus putting her left hand above her chest trying to convince the old lady.

"I'm sorry…" said Murrue gently walking to Lacus. "I'm sorry in behalf of her; you wouldn't mind what she told you didn't you?" she continue. She puts her hand behind Lacus tenderly to comfort her better. She smile back to Murrue like she' telling her "I don't believe the old lady" much to Murrue's joy but disappointment to the old lady seeing them in front.

"Do not go home…" interrupted the old lady horribly. "I tell you, do not go home…" she said finally before moving her wheelchair away from them as the other volunteer in charge of her apologized to them and followed the old lady away.

After the miserable incident, Lacus starts to forget what happened earlier and decided to do her works there but it's visible in her face that she's somehow affected. "You shouldn't take her words seriously Lacus." Lacus looks at Murrue. "You know, that old lady is a fortune teller before and most of her predictions were correct."

"Then why shouldn't I believe in her?" she asked. "If most of her predictions turned right?"

"You know, you shouldn't depend your life on fortune telling. They just serve as a guide for people who's afraid of the unknown future, If you believe in yourself you wouldn't waste time listening to them, right? Besides all things can be change, it depends on the person… You are the one who's in control of your life not her predictions." She said winking at Lacus trying to ease her worries. "Show her that you're not unlucky but very lucky."

With her words, Lacus continue her works with a more joyful aura. Lacus seems to enjoy helping old people. She helps in feeding them, she hears stories from them on how their got there or what they do when their still young. She sometimes laughs at their funny jokes but when she encounters corny she just smiles to avoid lowering their self esteem. When their about to leave, the old lady who made a scandal shows again with a look of pity towards her. She just ignores her as she's looking behind the couch. Murrue hugs her again tighter than before then gives her a give away bracelet which they give to every volunteer. She put it in her wrist and shows it to her proudly. "I promise Murrue, I'll be back." She said in a low voice that only she and Murrue can hear. With this, they left with some old people waving their hands in gratitude.

When they got home, she goes straight to their room and saw Cagalli leaning in the table with her hands folded sleeping. Knowing she's also tired, she didn't wake her and just climbed to her bed and decided to sleep for that tiring day. It's a bit creepy hearing those words. To ease her self from worrying, she gets her portrait and look at it while singing.

Meanwhile, Flay's starting to get closer to Kira. She always visits in the restaurant and talks to him whenever he serve her. Kira's a total gentleman, though he knows what happened between Flay and Lacus. Even in the presence of Sai, she still entertains Kira. When Kira's not working she tries to make a conversation with him, she seems to like him. She's a nice person after all only that she envies many people and when she wants something, she'll not stop until she gets it. One time when Tolle is talking with him, she gave him many tasks leaving Kira alone. Though most of his time is with Flay during that week, he didn't forget about thinking of Lacus whom he knows now is having a great time.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	19. Nightmares Do Come True

**Clarvoyant Eyes**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 19- Nightmares Do Come True**

After their long stay in the ranch, they finally take their final dinner as for tomorrow they'll be leaving. They have been in the town earlier to buy some things. They start to prepare and pack their things while having conversation about their unforgettable experiences. Lacus is outside sitting in a wooden bench looking at the mountain peak while thinking seriously, its cold outside and she's not even wearing her sweater. Miriallia accidentally sees her from a window wondering. She starts to stare at her but Lacus noticed her so she waves her hand and closed the curtain. The truth is she didn't actually recognize that it was Miriallia since it was a little too far. After some minutes she again sneaks into the curtain but Lacus wasn't there. Where could she have gone?

She visits her in their room but she wasn't there only Cagalli putting her pajama on. "Where's Lacus?" she asked as she looks around Lacus' things in her bed. "It's cold outside, she'll catch a cold." She continues without hearing Cagalli's answer. "I keep wondering what's with her, she smiles by her self, looked at something which she never showed us and is thinking too much."

"I guess that's the effect of love." Cagalli said sitting in her soft bed unfolding her blanket. Miriallia became interested to what she has said and asks for all she knows. "She thought I didn't notice her sweet stares in a piece of paper she's always holding. Whenever I came in here she immediately puts it in her back and becomes confused on what she'll do next. She's so naïve, childish and clumsy these days." She finished as Miriallia think for a minute and suddenly murmurs it to Cagalli while laughing.

The next day, after their delicious breakfast of bread, cheese and fresh milk they were brought to the train station. They bid goodbye to the wonderful hospitality they have shown them. They get inside and find their seats. As expected they were still sleepy for sleeping late last night. They went to their room after dinner but didn't sleep instead they just talk and talk until midnight, Lacus was one of them who fell asleep from the start of their trip. Miriallia and Cagalli were looking at her like they were planning something stupid for her.

Their trip lasted for hours and only 20 minutes to go and they'll be in their destination, they keep looking at Lacus while smiling and laughing to one another. Lacus noticed their strange act but keeps ignoring them. When they got there the train stops and they start to pull their suit case and baggage. Lacus got off the train last and is pulling her heavy baggage not looking in her way until she bumped hard into someone and hurt her face. She heard Cagalli laughing hard and when she looks to the person she bumped in she moved away in surprised. It was Kira.

Cagalli stands beside Kira with her hands on his shoulders still laughing. "Looks like your boyfriend came to see you." She said. Her friends moved closer to them to meet her "boyfriend." They praised his good looking face, height and keep saying they look good together. The two blushes as Lacus nod in shyness, as Kira did the same. But they were excited and happy to see each other again after a long week. After meeting Kira they went their separate ways home.

Meanwhile in the restaurant, Flay's looking at Tolle which annoys him. What he hates the most is people staring at him. _Not again, why does it have to be always me_. He thought ignoring her stares. _Maybe she's waiting for Kira's arrival but sorry, he change schedule to see his most beloved._ He thought overwhelmed seeing Flay's annoyed face as he continue serving the meals.

Cagalli decided to gave them a ride home but there's an accident that occurred near Lacus' house disabling them to have a smooth ride. To avoid further bothersome to Cagalli, Lacus decided to walk since it isn't that far anymore. Kira gets her baggage and the two left. Cagalli can't help feeling strange to Kira, there's something unexplainable with him. She's jealous of him but she feels comfortable when with him.

The two walks together quietly and slowly taking their time together, no one dares to speak first but when they decided to they spontaneously spoke. "You speak first." Said Kira but Lacus refuses making Kira speak. "So…." He said feeling nervous. "How's your vacation?"

"It was fun, and I'm a little sad for one week isn't enough." She answered honestly with her eyes focus ahead. Kira was somehow hurt, so she wants to stay there rather than staying here and be with him. "That was the most beautiful place I've ever been so far that I forgot all my worries and everything in here." She again said hurting Kira more that he just looks down with no plan of replying. It took a while before Lacus felt his silence. She looks at him as he continues looking down. Curious of what he's thinking she gets ahead of him and appears from below surprising Kira. She finds his reaction funny and so she laughs. "Why are you quiet? Are thinking of something?" she asked going back beside him as they continue to walk.

"Well… I'm glad that you enjoyed your vacation, you should have extended your stay there." Replied Kira with a tone of jealousy towards her likeness of the place.

"The truth is… I'd love to stay there more rather than here." She replied honestly ignoring Kira's way of talking to her. It's obvious that he's hurt for what she's been saying and still she's hasn't realize it, she's like a rock with no feelings until she noticed again his silence. After some minutes they found themselves standing in front of her house. "How about you Kira? How's your week?"

Kira at first hesitated to answer for his week is just normal, nothing exciting happened and most of his time is talking to Flay but is thinking of her but then answers. "Nothing exciting happened unlike yours." Lacus didn't follow her question anymore knowing that Kira's not in the mood for sharing experiences. "Well… there's something that keeps me from boredom…" he said avoiding her eyes. "And that's when I think about you." He said bravely but somehow he regrets saying 'I think about you.'

Lacus now looks the other way avoiding his eyes. Not knowing how to react that she somewhat covers her smiling lips with her hands. "Yeah…" she whispers to her self. She removes her hands and gets something from her bag. Feeling ashamed, he looks again the other way as she gets the paper he has given her. "I also think of you. And whenever I see this gift from you." She said showing him the paper then opening it. "It's your face that appears in my head not mine. It's so precious that I would keep this for all my life."

Overwhelmed by her words of appreciation towards his work and gift he finally speaks with his eyes deeply looking on Lacus'. She can't help smiling and swaying but Kira holds her hand which makes her stop looking serious. "There are things more precious than that that I would like to see for all my life." He said sweetly embracing Lacus as she stands in joy thinking if she'll do the same, she's tense as his arms warm her cold summer night under the starry sky. His embrace shows that he likes her or maybe loves her. It's such a romantic night that they doesn't want to let go of each other.

The clouds starts to cover the shining moon and stars above, he decided to go home since it's starting to get late but before he go he asked Lacus to get in first but Lacus refused. "I'm already in front of my house so it's better if you go first while I look upon your back." But he also refused but soon follows her. He take a last look in her happy, contented face then smiles and waves his hand before going away as Lacus did the same. When he's no longer visible, she decided to ring the doorbell waiting for someone to open the gate but almost five minutes have passed and still the house is still quiet. She gets her key and opens the gate instead thinking that they were all sleeping. She closed the gate after getting in and opens the front door next. She didn't notice that someone was looking at her from the window.

When she gets inside, she opened the light and in her surprised she suddenly take a step back seeing bottles and cans of whine, beer, gin and other alcoholic drinks and other beverages everywhere. Some were broken scattered in the floor. There are girls in the couch and on the floor sleeping with only their underwear and bra on them. She gulps in total shock thinking what's happening. She doesn't know what to do; will she wake them or let them be like that? Suddenly she heard the loud sound of thunder outside, she covers her ears with her hands and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opens her eyes and hears the loud falling rain. As she continues walking holding her things she saw a girl and a boy naked at the back of a couch, looking sleepy but still kissing one another. She feels a little disgusted for she never thinks of their house as a place of shameful happenings like what she's witnessing right now.

There were also cigarettes, plastics, chips container and waste food on the floor. It seems like there have been a party before she arrived. She stops looking around to avoid seeing the disgusted surrounding. _Where's everybody? Have I entered the wrong house? _She thought but the paintings her father has bought are displayed in the wall and even the furniture where placed in its right position. She's also thinking where the maids are and Kira (her cat), he usually runs when she comes in. Suddenly she felt someone's presence from behind, he holds her lower hips but she turned behind and pushed that person hard without thinking of who it was. He's drunk, he's eyes were sleepy and fell on the floor smiling with no shirt no cover his upper body. She's horrified with enlarged eyes as she holds her body.

She left her baggage beside a cabinet downstairs and rush upstairs to see if there were people there but there was no one, she opened the light before continuing to her room. As she opens the door, she looked behind, having no one around she opens it and gets in, she tries to open the light but before she could do it the door shut. Afraid, she moved away from it but before she could make another moved she heard a demonic laugh which she first heard in her dream or rather her nightmare. She also feels something in the floor; she removed her feet from her sandals and realizes that there were petals scattered on the floor and the radio starts to play with a romantic low tune.

"Come here, Lacus!" he cried aloud in a horrifying manner making Lacus tremble and desperate in horror not knowing what to do as she hears his footsteps coming closer. "Lacus……" he again said in a way like Lacus is his pet. She cannot identify whose speaking for he seems to be drunk and out of his mind changing voice every time he speaks.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	20. Rain, Rain Go Away

**Clarvoyant Eyes**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 20- Rain, Rain Go Away…**

Kira haven't gotten that far from Lacus' house, he's really walking slowly like astronauts in moon. But when the rain falls he run to shed while waiting alone in the bus stop as the rain keeps getting heavier and heavier, his shirt and pants were a little wet and it's starting to get really cold. He kept thinking on how he embraced Lacus, and how their conversation went on. But thought he's on a good mood, there's something bothering him it's like there's something wrong. What could it be? A bus stop and opens it door for him, he's hesitating to get in but when the driver's about to close the door, he finally gets in. There were only few passengers sitting alone in each side. He sits at the back looking at his reflection upon the window beside him feeling uneasy.

"Lacus……." repeated the voice in another tone like Lacus is a pitiful being. He keeps repeating calling her name which brought her in much despair that she takes a step back slowly. She tries to calm herself and think for a plan on what to do next as she keeps moving her eyes from one side to another.

"Who's there?" she asked with her voice a bit trembling playing brave. No one answered. "Who's there?!" she repeated loudly preparing her self if ever he attempt to do something dirty to her. There's a few seconds of silent but after that a pair of hands grabs her body beneath her chest pulling her immediately to the bed. But she keeps fighting and trying to let go even when their already there. She won't stop moving; she's in full panic until she felt a man above her. Her eyes widen as he lay his hand upon her cheek and then to her breast going down to her legs. "Aaaahhhh!!" she shouted in total disgust as she moves again but it seems he's not the only man there for she felt someone's holding her arms both in left and right disabling her to withdraw and fight back.

"Start it!!" cried a man from her left in an excited tone. He's laughing and seems to be drunk and the other man from her right seems to be excited as well. She can't help it, her eyes starts to create tears fast.

"Let go!! I'm begging you! Please!" she cried with tears starting to fall in her cheeks from her eyes. The man above her starts to lick her neck continually then kisses her cheeks then her lips but she keep moving her head to avoid contact with his. She has a strong feeling that they'll be raping her. He gets annoyed with her continues movement of head so he hold it still feeling the wetness in her face knowing the fact that she's crying. "Let go!! I'm begging you…. Stop it!!" but the man won't listen instead he hit Lacus face with his hand because of so much annoyance to her continues screaming.

"Her skin is delicious…" said the man happily feeling a little contented, the two man who's holding Lacus lay their hands in her arms to know if it's true. "It's so smooth." He continues licking her neck. They continue to laugh, they hold her tighter than before and unbutton her blouse but it's too dark so he just ripped it which somewhat hurt Lacus. Her bra is seen but it isn't enough for them, the man moves his body above her feeling his skin. Then licks her body then kisses it. She stops moving as she feels weak for their tight hands holding her, her eyes were focus in the dark ceiling with continues crying.

"You're really beautiful… Lacus…" he said with excitement as he moves back to her feeling her body and pushing her to the bed doing his lusty plans, he's not satisfied with her upper body so he tries to rip her skirt but he stop when a cat suddenly came not knowing where it came from. The cat is angry for it's hissing at them loudly, he can see them in the darkness and scratch the man's back hurting him making him stand away from Lacus, he decided to open the light but what if Lacus sees their face? The cat jumped to the other man scratching his face. With this opportunity she moves away.

_Kira (The cat), is that you?_ She thought sitting in the bed but she holds her body and felt her ripped clothes, her upper body is almost naked. She continues to hear Kira hissing and the men angry for the cuts he's giving them. She opens the lamp beside her bed to see their face then gets the photo frame but before she could turn to them someone immediately grabs her and put a scented hanky before her nose. She tried to hit him but she felt weak and dizzy as she hears Kira's loud meow of pain. And there she fall unconscious at the floor together with the broken photo frame which injured her.

"That was a close one." Said a guy who seems to be Clotho. He's holding the cat; a little bloody for they hit him with something pointed then throws him hard to the wall down to the floor with its blood left on the wall. He walks towards where Lacus is and holds her miserable face. "She's mine, only mine! The first time I've seen her, I easily fall for her but she seems to be scared of me and because she has a boyfriend already, I thought there's no way she could be mine until this idea came." He finished as he gets her up and into the bed as the two men stands beside him. "With this, I can separate the two of them. I bet her boyfriend wouldn't accept her anymore after knowing her girlfriend got sex with someone." He said laughing darkly unbuttoning his jeans with his eyes fixed on her body. "And with this, I can be the heir of his father."

The two leave him and closed the door. Lacus is still unconscious. He sits beside her and holds her legs, he tries to kiss her lips but before he could do it he heard a loud noise from downstairs. He stand from his place as footsteps came closer and in his surprised a young man of his age, maybe, came with angry eyes on him. Clotho doesn't recognize that man, it's a little dark and he's new to his eyes. The man didn't think and waste time anymore; he rushed towards him and punches his face hard. It hurts for it was a strong punch and he fell on the floor with a little blood on his lips. He wipes it angrily and stands up trying to do the same but the young man's faster than him that in a matter of seconds he was already behind him elbowing his back then kicked his abdomen making him fall with too much pain in his abdomen. The young man is about to continue but suddenly caught sight of Lacus. He rushed to her and saw her clothes ripped. "What the heck happened?" he asked in surprised.

He holds her up with so much pity but she woke up and pushed him away. She moves away feeling unsafe when sees blood on the wall. She stand away from him as she follows with her eyes the trails of blood and saw her cat dead. "Kira" she whispered. She take a step closer and step on a broken photo frame, her feet got injured as she step on her picture and Cagalli. She looked down with so much horror then made another step and finds her self in front of the mirror, where she caught sight of her self. "Aaaahhhhhhh!!" She cried putting her hands in her head as she kneels on the floor breathing hard. The young man let her cries for he doesn't know how to calm her but when she finally saw Clotho's naked upper body she stands and rushed out of the room without thinking. She run downstairs but fell when she's near the last step. Though hurt, she stands up immediately and run upon hearing footsteps following her. She's bumping things on her way not minding if they're hurt or if those things get broken. What matters most is that she needs to get away.

"Lacus?" asked the other young man waiting for his friend outside when he saw her running horribly. His friend came running out after her but she had gotten away. "Oh, men, what a stupid person I am." He said to him self feeling disappointed and regretting for not stopping her. He rides in his motorcycle and follows his friend away.

She didn't mind anything, she wants to get away. Her blouse unbuttons, her clothes ripped, her bra can be seen, her arms were bleeding, her hair on her face, tears continues to fall, her eyes reddened and her feet are bare. She continues to wander in the streets; "I'm so afraid…" she said to her self. "I'm so afraid!!" she cried aloud in the empty lonely street as the rain continues to fall heavier. With her continues run she fell on the ground making her clothes wetter and dirtier as she fell unconscious. She's like an insane person running from the hospital.

The young man in a motorcycle stopped by where Lacus is lying helpless and unconscious. He went down still wearing his helmet to see Lacus' condition as he laid his hands in her cool face. Upon knowing, he gets her up of the ground and into his motorcycle but she suddenly gain consciousness and start to fight thinking that he's one of those men, she keeps pushing and hitting the man until she again fell on the ground. He doesn't fight back; he doesn't want to hurt her. She stands immediately and runs away. The man starts to follow her again with his motorcycle but she's fast and nowhere to be found.

When he's gone, Lacus sneak out of her place beside the trashcans; the stray cats were running around looking for shelter. When she heard another sound, she went back to her place shaking with terror. "I'm so afraid." She said crying as she sits.

"Did you find her?" asked the young man in the motorcycle.

"No, but I guess she haven't gotten that far. She's a bit injured, right?" asked by another young man. They start to search for her again around the place while the rain stops.

A cat stood in front of Lacus, the cat somehow resembles Kira (the cat). They stare at one another. "Kira!" cried Lacus Joyfully, "Kira! Come here, you're alive." The cat gave no response; it didn't move nor answer her. "Kira!" she keeps repeating the name "Kira." A boy is walking by and hears her. It was Kuzzey, one of Kira's friends. Curiosity pushed him to see the person in the dark corner and sees a miserable looking girl with torn clothes talking to a cat still saying "Kira."

Thinking that it was Kira (his classmate) whom she's thinking while talking, he moved closer to her with his umbrella. "Are you looking for Kira?" he asked sharing his umbrella with her. Lacus didn't speak; she's still looking at the cat. He's starting to think that she's crazy and would want to leave her but somehow he pities her. "Are you looking for Kira?" he repeated.

She looked up at Kuzzey like a poor child covering her body from him. "I'm not looking for him; he's already in front of me." She answered politely. "So please, leave me alone." Kuzzey doesn't know how to handle the situation, he wants to help the girl but she refuses and besides Kira is the only person he knows that has the name 'Kira.' So who should she be thinking while talking to the stray cat, it's only his friend Kira.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	21. Traumatic Insult

**Clarvoyant Eyes**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 21- Traumatic Insult**

Kira got home wet; his mother immediately gives him a towel and pushes him inside the bathroom. "I always tell you to bring umbrella in case rain falls." Her mother said outside the bathroom feeling a little worried and pissed at his stubbornness and into the kitchen cleaning the dishes. His father weren't there and she'll be leaving too. "I cooked your favorite food so after showering you might think to eat to avoid ulcer." She finally said getting her make up from her bag. "Miki's already sleeping and I command you to go to bed as well after eating your dinner, use this summer vacation to rest." Kira got out of the bathroom then straight to his room to change clothes. Kira's not replying to his mother's word which made her think that her voice is too low. "Can you hear me Kira?! Or you're just not listening?!" she shouted as she stop putting lipstick.

"I'm listening mother." He answered then the telephone rings. He answered it since the phone's extension is just outside his room. "Yamato residence, who is this?" he asked combing his wet hair.

"It's your friend Kuzzey."

"Why did you call this late?" he asked putting his comb down, his mother went upstairs to see him, since he's talking in the phone, she just kissed him then left. At that time, Kuzzey is looking at Lacus playing with the falling rain as she starts to cry again. "Kuzzey? Why did you call?" he repeated as he waves his hand to his mother.

"You know, I really pity this girl here she looks so miserable." He said.

"Go straight to the topic, you're phone expense will just get higher."

He still looks at the poor traumatize Lacus. "Do you happen to know a girl with a light pink or just any shades of pink wavy long hair?" he asked. "With a pretty face, I think she's 16 or 17 of age, she has wounds, her clothes were torn, and she's slim." He described. Kira's starting to feel that it's Lacus whom he's describing but doubt it, how in the world would Lacus be there when he just walked her safely. "It's a little creepy but she keeps calling a stray cat here Kira."

"What's her name?!" he asked immediately praying that it's not her.

"What's your name?" he asked Lacus quietly sitting and doesn't play with the rain anymore. "What's your name? Can please answer me?!" he shouted pissed. Kira can hear his loud voice from the phone.

Angry at being shouted, she stands up and answers. "I'm not deaf! I'm from the Clyne family so stop being rude and disrespectful to me!" she shouted. Just hearing her sweet soft voice made Kira realized that it is Lacus. It's really her. He told Kuzzey to look after her until he comes. Lacus breast is almost seen and so is her upper legs, Kuzzey looked the other direction to avoid seeing her private parts. "I'm going." She said walking away. But Kuzzey stopped her by pulling her hair; she pulls her hair back and stares at him upset like she's going to curse him so he just get ahead of her. "Out of my way!" but Kuzzey won't listen.

"Kira's going here, I promised that I won't let you go not until he came and see you." He said. Hearing those words put her in despair again. Kira? Coming to see her? No way, she wouldn't let him see her in that stupid embarrassing condition. She looked miserable and crazy; she wouldn't let him know what happened to her. She takes a step back thinking on how to escape that stupid determine Kuzzey. His eyes were on her also prepared on what she's going to do.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…….!!" She started. "Rattttttssssssss!" she shouted like she's disgusted looking down the ground. Kuzzey look down and starts to move his eyes in every direction on the ground while moving his feet seeking for rats but there's none until he remembers Lacus but when he looks around, she's gone. She runs fast, though she's feeling cold, she covers her body with her hands not knowing where to go. _I won't let Kira see me like this, he'll just pity me for sure and I don't want him to know I've been harass or._ She stop running in the middle of the street putting her hands in her face as she starts to cry. _I've been rape?_ She thought as her eyes widen looking at the space. "Have I been rape? No, it's impossible but what if?" Suddenly, a bright light caught her attention and there she realized an incoming car going to her direction.

Feeling weak, she just fell on the ground before the car get near her. The driver stops the car and goes down together with a teenage girl to see what happened. "Mu, did you hit her?" she asked worriedly seeing her lies on the ground. "Oh my goodness!" She cried upon seeing her in her ripped clothes and the blood from her injuries. "What happened to her?"

"I didn't hit her, she already fell before I got near, and you know that." He cleared up getting Lacus off the ground; he noticed a familiar kind of bracelet wore by Lacus in her wrist. "Get inside already, it's raining." He said putting Lacus at the back seat of the car and they drive away. "What the hell happened to her?"

Kira came breathing heavily where Kuzzey stood waiting but there's no evidence that Lacus is there. "Where's Lacus?" he asked looking around the place including the trashcans.

"She escaped me; maybe she knows my weakest point." Kuzzey answered feeling guilty with his umbrella still on him. "Poor thing."

"Poor thing?" repeated Kira. "What happened to her?" Kuzzey somehow regrets saying 'poor thing' but she really is pitiful. He also doesn't know how to start his story. "What happened to her?" he asked again with a higher tone than before. "Answer me Kuzzey, I'm begging you!" he grab his shirt, he doesn't mean to act like that but he can't help it, he's in love with Lacus and he just can't let something bad happen to her.

"I don't know, when I came here, she's like a crazy person. Saying things to her self, talking to a cat, playing with the rain and seems to be scared." Without delay he let go of him and runs to find her but end up with no evidence of her.

Four days already passed and Kira haven't seen Lacus, he calls in her house but everything seems alright. Martin, whom he has met before, told him that Lacus is in her close friend's house. The truth is, he doesn't believe him, Martin's excuse doesn't seem to fit the happenings. Why would Lacus left the town without saying goodbye to him? Though feeling depress, he continue walking for he has work.

On his way to work he passed by Clotho and his friends laughing and talking loudly. "I could have get LACUS." Kira turned to them listening. "But I must admit, she's a little too shy, maybe it's her first time. You know, virgin girls are always like that." He finished. Without thinking twice and hesitation Kira rushed to him and immediately grabs Clotho's shirt and hit him hard as he fell on the ground. He stands pissed trying to do the same but he was stop by his friends since they were starting to get the people's attention. "What did you do that for?!"

"What did you do to Lacus?!" he cried angrily with burning eyes on Clotho. "What happened to Lacus?"

"I remember you, you're Lacus' boyfriend." He said jokingly then laughs. "Don't be hurt if I told you, I have kissed and licked your girlfriend all over her body. I'm proud to say, she has smooth, fair skin and kissable cheeks. I just forgot to kiss her lips." He teased. It hurts a lot hearing those words coming from him; Kira controls his emotion to avoid trouble. "Oh, I'm sorry, the boyfriend should be the first to kiss her girlfriend, and what I did was such an insult but don't worry... her lips is still untouched." His friends laugh with him. "If I were you, I'll bring Lacus to a motel and have her for a night before I steal her."

"Kira!"

Kira was going to hurt him again but Flay came from the crowd and stops him as Clotho's group walks from them as they laugh and re-act what have happened. She brought him to the restaurant and tries to talk to him and ease his anger but she couldn't. _He tried to rape Lacus, that's why she acts like that. _He thought. _Where are you Lacus?_

Clotho and his friends get inside an arcade and plays. A young man whom Cagalli have seen before went down of his motorcycle with his friend and gets inside the arcade. "Just stay where you are Nicol." He said. He went to Clotho who's having a great time. He stood beside him watching his game but he loses. "Loser." He said in a quiet voice that Clotho is the only one who heard it. Having a bad mood, he stands and looks at the young man.

"Loser? Did I hear right?" he asked.

"You heard it right." He answered calmly. "Loser." Pissed at repeating the same word, he rushed into him and tries to hit his face but he just moves an inch away making Clotho somewhat fell but get a hold of someone. He stands properly from his place looking angrier than before. As the people starts to gather around them.

"Who are you?" he cried with angry eyes on him.

"Does it matter?" asked the young man calmly feeling ready to fight as he stand properly. He noticed that he's making Clotho more annoyed as he refused to introduce him self. They already met four days ago when he's playing lusty games together with his friends inside Lacus' house but it seems that Clotho don't remember him. He laughs seeing his reaction and so he gave his name. "If you really want to know my name that badly then I should let you. It's Athrun Zala."

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	22. Athrun, Kira's New Friend

**Clairvoyant Eyes**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 22- Athrun, Kira's New Friend**

Clotho prepares as he tries to punch his face but before Clotho could make any move again the owner of the arcade came between them as the people surrounds Athrun and Clotho. "What are you doing? Making a fight inside my arcade?!" he shouted angrily. Athrun isn't listening to what the owner is saying. He's looking at Clotho eye to eye as he gives him an insulting smile like he's telling Clotho 'I'm superior to you.' He's really pissed at Athrun that he tried to hit him again but he's fast and has avoided him by moving down then hit Clotho's face from below then kicked his abdomen hard for the second time pushing him to a machine then fell on the floor. The people surrounding them start to shout in excitement. At first many cheers for Clotho but after what Athrun did, they start to cheer for Athrun.

Athrun walks toward him though the owner keeps shouting at them. He looks down upon him as he feels embarrassed and helpless in front of many people. He stands again without anyone's help though his abdomen is in pain. He's angrier and more determine to defeat Athrun. "Do you want more?" asked Athrun who seems to be getting serious.

The owner gets between them again and tries to stop them. "If you don't stop this nonsense, I'll call the police and ban both of you in this arcade!" Athrun turned his back from them and walks away quietly after the owner's threat.

"Where are you going?! We're not finished yet!" Cried Clotho.

Athrun stops but didn't look back. "I don't want to be ban in any arcade. Besides, I don't feel fighting weak people and more on, isn't it obvious yet that you can no longer fight and you're already defeated." He continues walking outside as Nicol follows him. They ride in their motorcycle and start the engine.

"Have you avenged her?" asked Nicol though he knows the answer. "I think he hasn't learned his lesson and he'll be coming against you."

"I already predicted that but I'm ready if ever he wants a duel." Said Athrun putting his helmet on. Contented with his answer, he puts his helmet and followed Athrun as he drives away from the arcade.

"That boyfriend of Lacus will pay; he thought he can hurt me like that and so is that blue haired Athrun." He said angrily with burning eyes of revenge as his friends encircles around him. He punched the stone wall with his fist. "I'll make sure that they'll regret what they've done to me this day…"

"We're here Clotho, we'll make those two pay." Said one of his friends. "And we already have a plan."

The next morning, Kira woke early feeling uneasy. He can't sleep properly not until he knows where Lacus is and what truly have happened to her. He decided to clean their backyard with Miki looking at him from the window of her room. A man's passing their house with its eyes focus on Kira. He noticed that he's alone so he walk before the gate and called Kira who followed him obediently, the man handed him a letter and without any word left. He opened the envelope and reads it to himself.

"To Kira,

Want to revenge Lacus? Then come in the address provided below on Saturday afternoon, I'll give you a chance. I'm challenging you for a duel. Do not bring anyone else, be a man.

From, your nightmare"

"Be a man? I think I should be the one saying this to him." he said folding the paper though he wants to crumple it in anger but didn't do it for he knows that Miki's looking at him from above and crumpling the paper will just make her worry for it's not his nature doing it.

The place given to him is a vacant slot outside the town. The houses were few and away from each other. It's the perfect place for rumble and fights. He decided to walk in but a voice warned him. "Do not enter." It's Athrun who just came by walking.

"Why?" asked Kira. "Are you being challenge here too?"

"Yeah but I think it'll not be a duel instead they'll do a dirty game." He said. They soon step in and after a few seconds of their arrival he's conclusion came true. They heard teens like them laughing and went out of their places behind the trees, grass and huge unused cans. "I knew it." The two of them were getting serious as they count the numbers of their enemy and there were about 20 of them excluded Clotho and his friends against him and Kira. "Such dirty people do dirty tricks."

Clotho went out of his hiding laughing out loud above the tree, he jumped down. "Now let's see if the two of you can handle them. I bet you can't."

"Are you crazy? I thought this was supposed to be a duel!" cried Kira thinking on what to do. His eyes kept moving from one person to another. "You're such a coward!"

"I don't care! Kira, you'll pay for hitting my face." He said looking at Kira then to Athrun. "And also you Athrun for embarrassing me in front of those people and my friends! Prepare yourself as when I tell them to attack you, they'll do it."

Kira and Athrun stands next to each other feeling a little nervous as they prepare themselves for a fight.

Clotho laugh hard full of excitement. "Still believing yourselves? Don't be damn ridiculous; even trained soldiers can fight 20 people spontaneously!" cried Clotho still laughing. They immediately get their weapons such as steel, wood and other harmful objects in preparation. "You're both doom!"

"That's what you think." Athrun murmurs to him self.

"Attack them!!" after his loud order they moved towards them as he stand in his place watching them. Someone grab Athrun's right arm but he hit it from behind making the person let go of him, then after it another person holds his left arm but before he could do anything someone get a hold of his right arm and another person came from behind, he kicked that man in the stomach with his foot then tries to swirl the two person holding him but the man he just kicked hit him in his chest with a thick wood.

"Still thinking you can handle us? Don't look us as weak people!" he grabs Athrun's hair then spit the gum his chewing to Athrun's face. Angry at what he had done, he did the same thing but this times not a candy but his saliva. He's going to hit Athrun with wood but he avoided it by moving to the other side. Before they can make another move he immediately attacks them since he's faster. He seems to be taking easy on them since he's always doing it.

On the other hand, Kira's having a rough time. He's not use in fighting and is inexperience; he also doesn't want to hurt them. He him self don't know why he accepted the challenge; he keeps fighting one on one. He's lips were already bleeding from punches and hard hitting materials. He got a hold on of a rough wood on his hand, the boy stops then he pushed him aback, and he did the same with the other boy coming. He turned behind then kicked the two boys' below hip portion. He felt another one from his side then elbows him. He doesn't hurt them much that's why they keep attacking him. He's tired and sweating badly. He wipes his sweat with his bare hands. When his enemy starts to surround him, he moved away to avoid being trap but someone from the ground hit his foot with a knife causing injuries in his feet.

"Aaah…" he murmurs in deep pain as he kneels one of his legs holding his bleeding foot. _What will I do now? Think Kira._ He thought. When they surrounded him. He stands up and throws dry soil around them making their eyes hurts, with the given opportunity he finally fight back by hitting their body to disable them to fight back. Every time they feel alright he kept throwing soil to their eyes much to his gladness. Athrun's watching him though he keeps focus to his enemy.

_He finds him self a crazy tactic._ He thought. _But that's a smart one. _He gets a load of dry soil from the ground too and did what Kira had done and finished the fight. He stood perfectly with just few minor cuts unlike Kira. Who's a little exhausted and having a hard time standing. He has many cuts and his shoe is bleeding. "Are you alright?" Asked Athrun offering his hand. He accepts it and stands properly as they looked at the mad Clotho. "How's that? We're more than trained soldiers as to what you're saying a moment ago."

"What…." Kira tried to talk but he no longer can't.

"Do not speak anymore, you're just hurting your self." Warned Athrun putting Kira's arm in his back. A boy from behind whom Athrun vomited to stands up quietly getting a knife from the ground. "I think you should stop being arrogant and accept your defeat and embarrassment." He said with his eyes focus on Clotho with his friends around him. Kira hears the slow movement of footsteps from behind, he looked behind and saw the boy with a knife attacking Athrun. He moves to Athrun's back and got cut then fell on the ground. "Damn you!" he grabs the boy and throws him hard on the ground.

They were surprised at Kira's heroic way of saving. A motorcycle suddenly came and brings out a gun then throws it to Athrun then points it at Clotho. One of Clotho's friends starts to move so Athrun gave a warning shot making him stop.

"Just try moving even a centimeter and I assure you that you'll regret that move." Warned Athrun. "And do not try to shout for this place is perfect for a massacre like what you've plan for me and this fellow. Now, where's Lacus?" nobody answer. "I repeat, where's Lacus Clyne?!"

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


	23. Athrun, Cagalli's Crush

**Clairvoyant Eyes**

Summary: Many envy Lacus. She's beautiful, smart, rich and can easily befriends with people. Many thinks she's perfect but for her, she's not. She lives a normal life with her friends but everything changes when her father decided to marry again and when she met Kira.

**Chapter 23- Athrun, Cagalli's Crush**

After the confrontation between Clotho's group and Athrun and Kira, the group was forgiven by Athrun but only in the condition that they'll do something in return for him. He tried to asked them what they know about Lacus where about but they seem to not know either. They brought Kira in a near hospital and was able to get out after a day. His parents were quite mad at him but thanks to Athrun who is a master in explaining things, everything seems to flow back normally.

"I guess… Lacus wants to be alone so that she can reflect on what happened to her." Cagalli said as she and Kira were walking down the street. She's in her sport wear and it seems that she's going in a practice. Kira didn't speak which brought them in total silence. "Haven't she called you yet?"

"No… I guess she wouldn't call me anyway." Said Kira coldly and slowly in a low disappointed tone whose eyes are focus on their way.

"Oh… Well… She hasn't called me yet." When they reached the end of the street Cagalli looked at her wrist watch and rolls the ball in her hands getting Kira's attention. "Do you have things to do? We can play basketball in a near court from here." She asked half smiling though Kira's not feeling the same. He just turned his head opposite to her without answering Cagalli's invitation. His injuries still hurts and it is evident in his movement. "Ok… I guess… That's a no." She concluded.

"Why are you practicing anyway? You don't have any game this summer, right?" Kira asked looking back at Cagalli. He tried to get the ball from Cagalli's hand but he made a wrong move in his feet which made him to fall but thanks to Cagalli who caught his arm disabling him to fall. "Thanks." He said as Cagalli pulls him up.

"Seeing you in that situation made me realized that I shouldn't have invited you to walk with me in the first place."

"It's alright, I don't have anything to do at home and besides I'm on a leave in my work." Kira explained. In the end, he went with Cagalli in the court but didn't play with her. All she did was to shoot the ball from different direction. "You're doing great!" He cried. With his sudden interruption, Cagalli failed to shoot the ball. "Sorry." He wants to join her but obviously, he can't. His relationship with Cagalli became closer since Lacus left. They talk about her a lot and they, especially him, became sentimental whenever they think of what had happened to her. After two hours, Kira decided to leave Cagalli since he made a deal with his friends.

On the other hand, Cagalli continues to play though she's somewhat bored. She run to the ring and before shooting the ball, she bends her knee and jump. "Cool…" she whispered to her self. The place was deserted for it was already lunch time. The sun is at its highest position and it's very hot. "I think I should go home, I'm already hungry." She rushed out of the basketball court and again into the seemingly deserted street. "So creepy…" She said to her self as she looks around.

"Hey missy!" Called out a fat man from a corner. He's sitting beside the garbage can holding a large bottle of beer. He has big dark eye bags and looked as if he's not in his normal self. "You're cwute…" He praised Cagalli… "Wan someding to drwink?" He asked as he stands up and starts to hiccough. He laughs over and over as he continues to drink the liquid in the bottle.

Cagalli just stand in her place not knowing how to talk with the man. She's not afraid but then she starts to get Goosebumps when she caught sight of a knife being held out by the man. "Knife?" Her eyes widened and there she started to walk fast away from the man. Upon walking, she keeps looking back to see if she lost him until a fast running motorcycle came from her back. She was about to be hit, she fell in the ground with her eyes closed until she heard a handsome familiar voice.

"Get up…" Said the voice. She opens her eyes slowly and looks up but the light coming from the sun disables her to see the face. "I'm standing against the light; you wouldn't see my face even if you stare at me this whole day." Finished the man. He holds her hands as he helps Cagalli in standing up and immediately withdrew it. She tries to take off the dust from her clothes and then she face the man and in her surprised she seems to recognize him as her savior during her birthday. It was Athrun.

"I know you…" She said with eyes focus in his face while blushing unintentional. "That hair!" She pointed his hair and leather jacket. "And that attire, you save me before… We already met before, haven't we? Right?" She asked excitedly though she tries to hide it. Cagalli has a crush on him after they have encountered months ago.

"Really?" Replied the Athrun coldly ignoring her obvious excitement towards him.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, I remember you… You're that spoiled birthday girl who runs from her father but in the end was brought back." Cagalli's smile fades as she feels that he's already insulting her. "You thought you could fight back those men in guns with just a piece of wood in your hands, you're thinking like a kid." Finished Athrun. There was a change in atmosphere between the two.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Cagalli controlling her emotion for she's starting to get pissed. "I don't have anything with me during that time… Of course my instinct would tell me to get something or anything that I could use as a means of protection."

"You? Don't have any protective things with you? Don't talk innocent." Athrun said. Cagalli didn't answer back. She doesn't want to make their serious conversation deeper. Athrun ride in his motorcycle but before he starts the engine, he took a glance at her serious face. "You're lucky I was passing by here… I already did something to the drunken man who's following you. If I weren't here, you would be hurt by now and even that night… You would be dead so take off that serious face and instead rejoice."

With his last sentence, Cagalli rushed to him and slap his face with her dirty hands not minding the ball in her hand to fall on the ground. "Oh, I guess I should also be thankful I'm being insulted by an unknown man!" She cried in a teary tone. Her eyes were starting to produce tears. Athrun didn't turn his face to her, he just listens. "What are you? Why do you keep telling me those words? If in the first place you don't feel like saving me, you should have at least let me suffer and die!" She continued. "Thank you for saving me! Mr. Unknown man! Now, are you contented?"

"Unknown man? I have a name, remember this… Athrun Zala…" He said turning to her with an insulting smile. "I hope when we meet again, it won't me this sentimental… You are such a crybaby… Instead of crying, try to practice self defense who knows if the next time you're in danger, I won't be there…" He starts the engine and drive away leaving Cagalli.

"The next time I'm in danger, I won't need your help! Air headed man!" Shouted Cagalli angrily with all her might though her voice isn't evident to him anymore. She stares at the direction where he went and after a few seconds, she gets the ball from the ground and walks home while wiping her tears using her shirt. She's upset and disappointed, who wouldn't be. Her first crush has insulted her to the extreme but then, she can't take his face and voice out of her head. "Athrun Zala."

Meanwhile, Kira's together with his friends on the mall but he can't concentrate on what he's doing since a man was staring at him from the beginning. Whenever they change store, the man keeps following them. He hasn't told his friends yet since he doesn't want to worry them. When his friends decided to go to the rest room and he was left near a candy stall the man finally talk to him. "Hello!" Said the man merrily with his eyes focus on Kira like he's examining his body.

"Please sir, do not stare at me like that." He said frankly with his eyes looking on other direction.

"Oh, sorry… Did I scare you kid?" Kira didn't answer. "It's just I like you." The man said confidently. Kira move inches away after he heard his creepy reason.

"Like me?" He whispered to his self though the man can hear him.

"Yeah, I like you." He repeated. "You're handsome, you seem to be strong and kind and brave and maybe you're smart too… A perfect man to summarize your nature." Said the man moving closer to him. He put his hand in his chin and stares at Kita from head to foot once more. "But you know… You lack the big muscles and abs I'm searching for… But that can be worked on..."

"Will you tell me what are you talking about?" Cried Kira starting to get angry. He keeps his voice low to avoid getting attention. He now made a contact with the man's eyes.

"I also like you eyes… So innocent and honest…" He smiled. "Don't be angry kid… I just think you've got potentials in being a famous model… that's why I keep examining you whole body and I talk to you because I want to know you're personality as well. I hope you're not angry anymore with my explanation.

Kira was overwhelmed with his praised but turned him down. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can be the ideal model you're visualizing… I'm not really interested to what you are saying."

"Oh! I see. I think you don't understand me kid." Said the man in a not disappointed manner as if he already expected this kind of answer. "If I tell you that I'll be paying you thousands and if you got famous maybe millions. Now answer kid, will you still refuse my proposal?" He asked. Kira didn't speak; it's as if he's thinking about the price and consequence he's about to receive if he agrees. "Speechless?" He got Kira's attention. "Think about it kid, you have potentials, strong sex appeal and I believe, good personality. In addition, I also like the way you walk and stand… Nice posture you've got there, kid. I can bring you to stardom…" The man pulls his wallet from his pocket and gets something like a card and handed it to the bewildered Kira. "I'll be staying in this town for several days from now; you have a lot of time to think…"

"Rau… Le Cre…u…set…" Read Kira having a hard time in reading the man's name.

"You pronounced it wrong. It's Rau Le Creuset." Corrected Rau. "Call me at the number written there if you change you mind… Mr.?"

"Oh, my name is Kira Yamato." Answered Kira impulsively.

"Kira Yamato…" He repeated. "I like the way you answer my question." He put his hand before him so Kira shake hands with him but pull it immediately. "Nice name…" He finished then walks away from Kira knowing the fact that he had convinced him.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


End file.
